


Зеркала и отражения

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Однажды Хелен Магнус получает во сне предупреждение, о том, что её ждёт старый-новый враг из чужого прошлого.Примечание: 1) пост-канон. 2) автор умеет в технику, как Джон Друитт - в спасение котят с дерева. 3) фамилия Пили в каноне не называлась.ФБ-2016, артер пожелал остаться неизвестным, поэтом иллюстрации подписаны логином команды.Бета - Brune.





	

Нескольких секунд иногда хватает, чтобы существенно изменить ситуацию не в лучшую сторону. И в этот раз вина целиком и полностью лежит на Магнус. Даже если она знает причину, по которой так поступила, от этого не легче.  
Даже если под Хелен Магнус сейчас имелись в виду два разных (уже совсем разных) человека. И без предупреждения одной из них второй было бы ещё хуже.

  
Магнус не обладала способностью видеть вещие сны. За сто тринадцать лет, когда она жила второй раз, она успела привыкнуть к тому, что знает многое наперëд, но сделать практически ничего не может, так что, вероятно, такая способность ей бы уже и не пригодилась. Тем не менее, к своим снам она прислушивалась: порой подсознание быстрее обрабатывало информацию и выдавало результат как могло.  
Поэтому, заснув и увидев напротив саму себя, только одетую по моде восьмидесятых годов девятнадцатого века и взволнованно заламывающую руки, Магнус не удивилась. Просто проделала пару полезных упражнений, выученных с полвека назад в Тибете, и, убедившись, что точно не забудет сон, приготовилась слушать.  
Отражение – такое же по внешнему возрасту, но всë-таки настолько юное – не разочаровало.  
– Я пришлась предупредить, – сказала Хелен Магнус девятнадцатого века. И с горьким смешком добавила: – Теперь, когда нас он уже уничтожил, это всë, что мне осталось. Предупреждения во сне. Надеюсь, ты от них не отмахиваешься.  
Магнус нахмурилась: для обычной работы подсознания слова были слишком осмысленными. Либо просто яркий сон, либо...  
– Кто ты? – спросила она свою гостью, и та вздохнула со знакомым нетерпением:  
– Хелен Магнус, дочь Грегори Магнуса, вольнослушательница в Оксфорде. Мой мир закончился в 1884 году, ты, я вижу, прожила дольше. Но если не хочешь, чтобы и твой закончился, не отвлекайся.  
– Не отвлекаюсь.  
Восемьдесят четвëртый, как давно это было... Эксперименты в Оксфорде, вся жизнь впереди. Убежище – ещё только небольшой проект отца. Уайтчепел – ничем не известный бедный лондонский пригород.  
Словно отвечая на еë последнюю мысль, отражение проговорило:  
– Боюсь, это природа Джона ему подсказала. И наши опыты в целом, но она – больше всего. Превратить материю в энергию, а энергию – в оружие... и не остановиться на этом, потому что с таким количеством энергии возможно всë. А если уметь превращать еë обратно в материю – в любую материю, – то можно создать мир, который подходит только тебе. Оставив только тех людей, – снова горький смешок, – которые тебя устраивают.  
Магнус прикинула, как это возможно: репликаторы Стар Трека бледнели в сравнении по своей фантастичности, но Джон же как-то компенсировал свои метаморфозы, и если выявить механизм процесса...  
Возможно. Всегда следовало исходить из того, что чужой гений сделает возможным всë.  
– Кто? – спросила Магнус. Альтер-эго тоже, к счастью, не ходило вокруг да около:  
– Мориарти. К тому моменту, как мы поняли, что он делает копии наших записей, он уже похитил Джона.  
Мориарти. Магнус помнила их прежнего оксфордского профессора, но тогда его амбиции касались шантажа и вымогательства, и их первым совместным делом с Джеймсом стало его остановить. Всë вышло гораздо менее драматично, чем в пересказе Конана Дойля, признаться.  
Но тот Мориарти интересовался науками, помимо математики, не больше, чем требовалось для заметания следов преступлений.  
– Он сейчас в нашем мире? – на всякий случай уточнила Магнус, хотя знала – иначе бы она с предупреждением и не пришла.  
Отражение кивнуло:  
– Наш он выпил досуха и использовал это, чтобы перейти в следующий. В ваш. – Она внимательно посмотрела на своë старшее я и добавила: – Они мертвы, если хочешь знать. Джеймс, Никола, Найджел. Мы попытались его остановить и не смогли. Джон... был заперт, и его мы вовремя тоже не нашли. – Младшая Магнус отвела взгляд, хотя и не пыталась смахнуть слезу, скатившуюся по щеке.  
Конечно, уайтчепельского кошмара она не знала...  
Если весь сон не был плодом воспалëнного воображения, то эта женщина в одночасье лишилась всего, поэтому Магнус говорила очень мягко, когда спрашивала:  
– Можешь рассказать мне все детали, чтобы я знала, с чем бороться?  
– Нет, – посмотрело на неë альтер-эго. – Ты думаешь, машина отправила меня к тебе навечно? Я умру окончательно прежде, чем дорасскажу. Так что могу просто предложить мою память.  
Магнус тут же подумала, не ловушка ли это. Было похоже.  
– Не уверена, что хочу подселять себе другую сущность, – покачала она головой.  
– Только память, – возразила младшая. – Технология Мориарти не сохраняет души, и у нас тоже не было времени научиться. Я исчезну, заберëшь ты память или нет. – Теперь нахмурилась она, понимая: – Ты мне не веришь. Но мне нечем тебя сейчас убедить. Давай попробую рассказать, что успею...  
Контуры предметов заколебались: Магнус просыпалась. Отражение посмотрело на неë с ужасом – и быстро пробарабанило:  
– Мориарти устанавливает устройства по периметру того, что переводит в энергию. Надо размыкать эту цепь, устройства квадратные, горят жëлтым...  
Безрассудства и игры ва-банк в жизни Магнус всегда хватало. На все гамбиты и расчёты приходилось по вкалыванию себе древней вампирской крови, чтобы посмотреть, что получится.  
Поэтому она уже знала, что сделает, когда ткань сна почти распалась.  
– Давай, – протянула она руку своему отражению. – Я возьму твою память и остановлю Мориарти.  
Сухая женская рука сжала еë с отчаянной силой.  
– Верю, – сказала младшая.  
И Хелен Магнус проснулась.  
  
– Ты согласилась что-то принять, не зная, правда ли это вообще? – Никола закатил глаза и отсалютовал ей чашкой с чаем: – Хелен, ты с ума сошла!  
Тяжело вздохнув, Магнус кивнула, признавая его правоту. Конечно, не Николе Тесле было пенять кому-то на опрометчивые поступки, но сейчас он не переводил стрелки и искренне беспокоился. Она бы на его месте тоже беспокоилась.  
– Я решила довериться интуиции, – объяснила она. – А она говорила, что я действительно вижу себя. Ну, конечно, если Генри и Кейт не подтвердят информацию по Мориарти, ты сможешь позлорадствовать. Когда будешь проверять, как именно меня зомбировали.  
Он цыкнул зубом и пожаловался:  
– Когда я собирался сюда, я думал, это будет просто светский визит, встреча двух старых друзей...  
– Когда ты сюда собирался, ты думал, что я добуду тебе твои артефакты у правительства Нового Праксиса, – напомнила она, улыбаясь. – И я добуду, но это дело приоритетней.  
Никола посмотрел на неë, приподняв брови, и Магнус, конечно, не пропустила лëгкое ударение на слове «друзья», но, пожалуй, не знала, как сейчас ответить. В горячке момента, когда точно не знаешь, доживëте ли вы оба до утра, всë проще. Объясняться при свете дня, как-то менять статус-кво – уже сложнее. Нет, Магнус была не против продолжения, иначе бы и не начинала, но подходящий момент, как обычно, не наступал.  
Никола спас еë от размышлений, спросив:  
– Так в чëм там суть? Старый профессор нашëл способ получать энергию, не тратя ничего на выработку?  
– Так или почти так, – согласилась Магнус. – Сомнительный вечный двигатель, но, думаю, если Мориарти переработал в энергию целую планету – ему хватит запасов. Странно только, что он решил искать параллельные измерения, а не другие планеты.  
– 1884-й... Оба варианта могли показаться равно невероятными, – вздохнул Никола. – Интересно, как он добился материализации в другие предметы? Старина Джонни всë-таки только в себя и превращался.  
– Мне кажется, дело в элементале, – предположила Магнус. – Материя – не его естественное состояние, но ему пришлось воплощаться во что-то вместе с Джоном. В принципе, от этого можно оттолкнуться.  
– Мы всë-таки никогда тщательно не изучали этого элементаля, – озабоченно потëр лоб Никола. – А надо бы. Так если, как ты говоришь, альтернативные «мы» не вытащили их Джонни, он пришёл к нам вместе с Мориарти?  
– Нет, он тоже погиб, – покачала головой Магнус. Чужая память услужливо подкинула ей картинку: Джон Друитт, запертый в похожем на гроб ящике, с которого в последний момент срывается крышка, и подсоединëнные к нему гудящие провода. – С помощью него Мориарти попал сюда, но Джон при переходе не выжил. Слишком много надо было перенести.  
– Хм, то есть теперь у Мориарти нет опытного образца и средства перехода между измерениями... – протянул Никола. – Как думаешь, а наш Джонни сейчас где?  
– Я даже не знаю, жив ли он, – осторожно ответила Магнус. – Возможно, что тоже растворился энергией.  
– Я вроде как привык, что нас всех не так просто убить, – легкомысленно заметил Тесла. – И жаль, что у тебя нет зацепок, потому что что-то мне подсказывает, что Мориарти он тоже заинтересует.  
– Если информация подтвердится, организую поиски, – решительно сказала Магнус, пытаясь понять для себя, какой результат хочет получить: Джона или подтверждение его смерти. За дополнительные сто тринадцать лет обида на него поблëкла, но вряд ли он перестал убивать. – К тебе он точно не заходил?  
Никола развëл руками:  
– Не в этот раз. Что тоже, конечно, наводит на мысли, потому что вряд ли с ним там всë хорошо после электростанции. Но хотя бы массовых убийств у нас нет.  
– Да, – согласилась Магнус. Разговор принимал неприятный оборот, и она попыталась сменить тему: – Когда дело наконец дойдëт до Праксиса, я, наверное, отправлюсь с тобой. Хочется посмотреть, как они отстроились, ну и если коллекция артефактов, которую ты так жаждешь найти, и правда из тех времëн, когда обитатели Полой Земли ещё жили на поверхности, шанс просто уникальный.  
– О, Хелен, – тут же разулыбался он. – Свидание? Ты меня приглашаешь?  
– Да, я тебя приглашаю, – засмеялась она. – Что больше подходит для свидания, чем работа?  
– В нашем случае – ничего, – знающим тоном подхватил он. – Ну, надеюсь, в этот раз мы за собой кратер не оставим!  
– Я тоже надеюсь, тем более что карты у меня больше нет, – вздохнула Магнус.  
– Когда это тебе мешало что-то взорвать?  
  
Информацию о Мориарти в итоге подтвердила Кейт. Несмотря на то, что она сейчас неделями пропадала в Полой Земле, связей она не растеряла, и знакомые тëмные личности нашептали ей о других тëмных личностях, к которым обратились посредники для нового игрока на поле.  
– Похож на того, кого мы ищем, – заметила Кейт, принеся новости. – Британский акцент, старомодная одëжка, хочет знать краткую сводку событий за последние полтора века? Наш клиент.  
– И ты уверена, что он связался только с преступниками? – требовательно спросила Магнус.  
Всë-таки сам факт прибытия Мориарти не означал, что он обязательно настроен на уничтожение мира. Просто кидаться в атаку, не поговорив, Магнус в любом случае не планировала.  
– Ну, может, доставку воды он заказывал легально, – рассудительно сказала Кейт. – Но в основном деле ему как-то сподручнее с преступниками. Эй, босс, когда пойдëте знакомиться, меня ведь прихватите? Чувствую, там знакомые лица будут в округе тусоваться.  
– Конечно, с удовольствием, – улыбнулась Магнус. – Надеюсь, это не значит, что в Полой Земле проблемы?  
– Да не, скорее наоборот, – отмахнулась Кейт. – У них уже какая-никакая система налажена, я так уже постоянно не нужна. Вообще, я думала в Убежище вернуться, если честно.  
– Я, безусловно, буду только рада, – Магнус задумчиво посмотрела на херузийский обручальный браслет на запястье Кейт. – Если ты уверена.  
– А, тут тоже всë нормально, – Кейт подняла руку, правильно истолковав взгляд начальницы. – Ну просто не круглосуточно же нам с Гаррисом друг на друга глазеть. Ему есть чем заняться, да и я не привыкла без дела сидеть.  
– Ну тогда, – Магнус встала из-за стола и обвела рукой кабинет и вид на новое Убежище за окном, – добро пожаловать домой, Кейт.  
– Спасибо, босс, – расцвела улыбкой та. – Пойду проверю имейл, вдруг ещё что интересного по вашему типу скинули.  
Магнус кивнула.  
  
– Магнус, какие шансы вообще, что нам к нему не надо? – спросил Уилл, почитав обновления Кейт по ситуации с Мориарти.  
– Я в любом случае собираюсь нанести визит, – согласилась она. – Слишком много опасных веществ за слишком короткое время он купил. Если верить Генри, только отслеженной С4 хватит, чтобы разнести Старый город.  
– Ну так когда выступаем?  
– Можем завтра, – решила Магнус. – К тому же, пока Никола здесь, можно взять его с собой.  
– Как экстренную меру, если вас всë-таки зомбировали? – быстро уловил суть он.  
Она кивнула – эта возможность была всë ещё с ними. Даже если пока информация про Мориарти подтверждалась – это мог быть его собственный трюк. Поставил на то, что Магнус и так о нëм узнает, приготовил ловушку заранее.  
– Да, я думаю, втроëм вам будет легче меня остановить, чем вдвоëм, – они усмехнулись друг другу, но спорить Уилл не стал.  
Воспоминания в голове Магнус, правда, выглядели довольно реальными, а не похожими на сфабрикованные. Помимо имеющих отношение к делу попадались личные, и Магнус интересно было сравнивать свою жизнь с жизнью той Хелен. Еë собственные оксфордские дни прошли уже пару веков назад, так что чужие воспоминания казались ярче и свежее. Позже Магнус планировала от них избавиться с помощью праксианской технологии, но пока что они были приветом из ещё неомрачëнного прошлого, даже если чужого. Она легко могла увидеть в той Хелен Магнус себя – молодую, полную надежд, безумно влюблëнную. Конец тому миру пришëл быстро и, по крайней мере, почти милосердно. Магнус не оплакивала заново тех, кто в еë мире тоже уже умер, но убийцу к ответу собиралась привлечь.  
Жаль только, мëртвым это не поможет. Но Магнус обыскала все воспоминания и не нашла признаков того, что из энергии можно было потом восстановить людей. Если образцом был Джон, то такая возможность должна была существовать, но та Пятëрка дошла только до того, что вычленить отдельную матрицу из общей массы не получается.  
– Надо будет изучить технологию Мориарти, когда мы еë получим, – вслух сказала она. – Может быть, всë-таки удастся воссоздать что-то или кого-то.  
– Ну зачем-то же нам нужны Генри с Теслой, – кивнул Уилл. – Хотя не представляю, что делать с переселенцами, если получится. У нас же разница в полтора века почти, а обратно мы их отправить вряд ли сможем!  
– Разберëмся, если у нас что-нибудь выйдет, – ответила Магнус, рассеянно заглядывая в планшет. – Если выйдет, достижение уже будет невероятное.  
– Да уж...  
Внутри Магнус всколыхнулась чужая надежда, и она нахмурилась: похоже, вместе с воспоминаниями к ней перешло немного эмоций, и тогда тем более следовало почистить голову как можно скорее. Но информация была пока что нужна, так что оставалось следить за такими проявлениями и контролировать их.  
Как всë-таки та Хелен Магнус живее реагировала на людей и события... Магнус взглянула на Уилла, вспоминая его обвинения – брошенные в запале, конечно, но не значит, что несправедливые. Она и в первый свой двадцатый век опасалась близко сходиться с людьми, которых потом придëтся хоронить, а уж для второго двадцатого века это стало верней вдвойне. Восприятие по сравнению с оксфордской Хелен Магнус поменялось полностью.  
Для работы, вероятно, так было только лучше, но для самой Хелен Магнус?..  
«Когда разберëмся с делом, роман с Николой будет жизненно необходим, – с весельем даже подумала Магнус. – Мне, может, даже больше, чем ему».  
Вероятно, было что-то нечестное в том, что самые сильные еë привязанности и антипатии всë-таки росли из тех же оксфордских времëн. Но хоронить кого-то легче не становилось, и Хелен Магнус обманывала судьбу, как умела.  
К тому же, с Николой после того, как он заново ворвался в еë жизнь, они прошли огонь и воду, и у истоков нового Убежища они стояли вместе.  
Пожалуй, Магнус предвкушала смену их отношений больше, чем еë опасалась.  
  
Здание, которое занял Мориарти, ещё недавно было брошенным недостроем, но сейчас светилось огнями из всех – уже целых – окон. Учитывая полученные сведения, это как-то не удивляло. Скорее напрягало.  
– Нехило он электричество жжëт, как будто по счетам совсем платить не надо, – озвучила, похоже, ту же мысль Кейт, наблюдая за зданием из их укрытия. – Интересно, он что, у нас тоже кого-то на энергию начал перегонять?..  
– Будем надеяться, что пока что-то, а не кого-то, – ответила ей Магнус.  
– Предлагаю войти наконец к ним и спросить, – проворчал Никола. – Долго мы тут ещё мёрзнуть будем?  
– Магнус? – уточнил Уилл, не стремясь кидаться в атаку, пока не будет команды.  
– Пошли, – кивнула она, краем глаза читая показания со сканера, который выдал ей Генри. Но ЭМ-щитов или энергетических ловушек по периметру их, похоже, не ждало, только обычные замки на дверях. С этим разобраться было просто: Кейт и Уилл установили заряды, и через минуту уже можно было войти в образовавшийся проём. Магнус подумала о том, что слишком просто их пускают – и, конечно, в этот момент по ним ударило электрическим штормом.  
– Не мог ничего оригинальней придумать! – Никола залихватски подбоченился, стягивая энергию к себе другой рукой. Магнус только на его способности не ставила, всё-таки ещё за других отвечать надо было. Так что сейчас они трое включили жилеты, создававшие им по островку безопасности. Совместная работа Генри с Николой не подвела: шторм не мог их коснуться.  
– Никола, идём дальше! – прокричала, перекрывая шум, Магнус. – Нужно найти, где Мориарти, себе над головой он такой шторм устраивать не станет!  
Тесла сделал вид, что нехотя подчиняется её указаниям, но всё-таки и ему удары током могли причинить вред, как бы он ни бахвалился. Поэтому Магнус вздохнула с облегчением, когда они один за другим ввалились в дверь, выходя из зоны действия шторма.

by [fandom Sanctuary 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/~fk-2016/p210130627.htm?oam#more2)

  
Мгновение на них никто не реагировал, и Магнус успела осмотреться. Они стояли в большом и по сути пустом пространстве: перегородки на этаже были снесены, и кое-где у несущих колонн и шахт лифта громоздились только груды деревянных ящиков с разными маркировками. Похоже, всё интересное ждало где-то выше.  
А потом над головами зашипел микрофон, и сквозь скрипы раздался голос, которого Магнус уже практически не помнила:  
– …го вы пожаловали?  
Кажется, с этой технологией он ещё до конца не разобрался.  
Магнус уперла руку в бок и широко усмехнулась:  
– Решили нанести вам визит, профессор, раз вы заглянули в наши края!  
Микрофон несколько секунд молчал, словно тот, кто за ним был, думал или всматривался в изображение с камер, а потом тот же голос с раздражением произнёс:  
– Хелен? Хелен Магнус? Мне правильно сообщают, это опять вы?  
– Это опять я, – согласилась она.  
– Что вы с собой сделали, что у вас произношение, как у этих янки?  
Ну вот, допустим, про произношение это был удар ниже пояса: конечно, за много лет, прожитых в разных странах, акцент у Магнус стал очень странным, но до американки ей всё ещё было далеко.  
– Вас правда именно это интересует, профессор? – весело вклинился Никола. – И больше ничего?  
– Никола Тесла, – узнал его с таким же с неудовольствием голос. – Конечно, ничего путного от серба ни в каком мире нельзя ожидать…  
– Вы запомнили мою национальность, я польщён, – легкомысленно пожал плечами Никола. – Но что же это вы держите нас в дверях? Разве порядочный сын Туманного Альбиона не должен уже был церемонно пригласить нас на чашечку чая?  
– Я не дам вам мне помешать, – твёрдо сказал голос, который, скорее всего, и правда принадлежал Мориарти. И тут же в лифтовых шахтах с грохотом опустились кабины, и из них высыпали будущие противники команды Убежища – судя по виду, просто наёмники уже из этого мира, люди и абнормалы.  
– Фредди, ты же клялся, что завязал! – громко возмутилась Кейт, подтверждая это предположение.  
Громила, к которому она обращалась, неожиданно покраснел и запнулся, но тычок в бок от боевого товарища привёл его в чувство.  
– Дамы и господа, вы не хотите договориться по-хорошему? – деловито поинтересовалась Магнус, всегда дававшая шанс превосходящим силам противника. Для их же блага.  
Чернокожая женщина с дредами мрачно на неё посмотрела, явно узнавая и явно не радуясь этому узнаванию, но всё же скомандовала:  
– Вперёд!  
– Ну, сами виноваты… – вздохнул Уилл, поднимая оружие. Которое ещё пока не имело названия, если не считать названием то, что придумал ему Генри.  
И атака началась.  
  
И вот это, как философски подумала Магнус, стоя спиной к спине с остальными и отбиваясь от чужих когтей, ножей и пистолетов, и составляло во многом её нынешнюю жизнь. Слишком недавно сгорело Убежище на поверхности, и слишком часто ещё те, кто узнавал о существовании Убежища под землёй, считали, что оно уязвимо, и пробовали напасть. Конечно, пройдёт время, и это заблуждение рассеется, но пока, похоже, даже если драка и не приходила к ней, Магнус находила её сама.  
– Убежищу не нужны драки с абнормалами, – сообщила она, увидев перед собой заметно клыкастое лицо. – Вы можете просто к нам прийти. Мы поможем.  
– Хелен, серьёзно? – проворчал Никола, отбрасывая обладателя лица назад.  
Она ему широко улыбнулась (он округлил глаза), а потом выстрелила вверх развернувшейся в полёте сетью, накрывшей большую часть нападавших. Секунду они просто пытались порвать или сдёрнуть – а потом изобретение Генри ударило их разрядом.  
– Полезную поделку сделал Хайнрих, – одобрительно кивнул Никола. – Понятно, что моим примером вдохновлялся, но даже такие мелочи бывают нелишними.  
– Идём дальше, – бросила Магнус, решив, что защищать честь Генри будет в какое-нибудь более удобное время. Не попавших под сеть противников они обезвредили меньше, чем за минуту. – Пока лифты не заблокировали.  
То ли Мориарти и правда поздно спохватился, то ли не планировал им мешать, но они без проблем поднялись на девятый этаж – номер им любезно подсказал один из абнормалов, отпущенный за это на свободу. Коридор, шедший от лифта, был подозрительно чист, и все четверо переглянулись, понимая, что надо готовиться к какой-то глобальной ловушке. Тесла молча выдвинулся вперёд, но Магнус остановила его, дотронувшись до рукава и покачав головой, и пошла вперёд сама.  
Хотя, возможно, в этот раз стоило пустить первым кого-то другого: Магнус чувствовала, как оживают в ней чужие воспоминания. Здание было другим, и век был другой, но Мориарти во многом уже подстроил здесь всё под себя, и технологии, которые так и хотелось назвать стимпанковскими, её альтер-эго уже один раз видело. Она уже один раз шла по коридору, тоже с тремя людьми и тоже в поисках Мориарти, напряжённо глядя на змеящиеся провода и зубчатые колёса на щитках, пытаясь понять, что скрывается за дверьми, и откуда ждать нападения.  
– В прошлый раз так выглядел этаж с лабораториями, – почти не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, пробормотала под нос Магнус. – И это плохо, потому что в любой может быть бомба или что похуже…  
Она осеклась, глядя на дверь впереди. На первый взгляд, ничем особенным она не отличалась, разве только тем, что от неё расходилось больше всего проводов. Но она была приоткрыта, и Магнус помнила другую приоткрытую дверь, тоже с тянущимися проводами…  
– Кажется, нас тут ждут, – заметил Уилл, смотревший туда же, что и она.  
– Прекрасно, давно пора с кем-нибудь встретиться, – пожала плечами Кейт.  
– Осторожнее, – предупредила Магнус. – Если это то, что я думаю, там будет ловушка…  
– Ну как будто бы мы не знали, что она будет, – легкомысленно усмехнулся Никола, толкая дверь.  
И Магнус действительно уже видела раньше эту комнату.  
В прошлый раз они искали её специально: Никола высчитал, что именно там сосредоточено больше всего энергии в здании, а Джеймс был уверен, что если они где-то и найдут Джона, то в таком месте, потому что они все понимали, чью способность взял за образец Мориарти при претворении своих планов в жизнь.  
Но в прошлый раз они раньше встретились с самим Мориарти. И первым погиб Найджел, рискнувший использовать невидимость, чтобы подобраться поближе. Но, увы, его ждали, и стена воды, которой его окатило, стала прекрасным проводником для электрического разряда…  
Джеймс погиб вторым, а вот Никола ещё был жив, когда Мориарти запустил машину, в мгновение ока стиравшую целые города, и Хелен наконец ворвалась в комнату с электропитанием, в которой стояли ящики, похожие на гробы, и от них тянулись к щиткам на стене провода.  
И во втором слева ящике, единственном запертом…  
…был Джон Друитт.  
Почти что мёртвый. Она помогла ему приподняться – только ради того, чтобы они оба увидели, как на пороге комнаты падает Никола, и профессор Мориарти стоит, глядя на них с лёгким недоумением, словно удивляясь, что они живы.  
И тогда тот Джон сжал руку той Хелен и сделал что-то, что его убило, а ей позволило чистой энергией пересечь границу миров и найти, кого можно предупредить…  
Нет, не только. Было ещё что-то, то изобретение, над которым трудились четверо из Пятёрки, пока искали Мориарти, пытаясь сами перекинуть мост между энергией и материей. И Хелен его применила, хотя оно не должно было сработать, но вместе с Джоном…  
Магнус решительно шагнула в комнату, находя взглядом второй слева ящик, и её команда последовала за ней, хотя Уилл, кажется, озадаченно спрашивал, что неужто никаких попыток подготовиться не будет.  
Ящик не был заперт. И Джон и правда находился внутри. Дежавю было настолько сильным, что на несколько секунд Магнус перестала понимать, где она: в Старом Городе две тысячи двенадцатого года или в Лондоне тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят четвёртого. И кто сейчас мужчина перед ней. И кто – она сама.  
Её просто затопило волной облегчения, что Джон жив, что на этот раз они не опоздали, и его ещё можно спасти, потому что слишком много бессонных ночей она представляла, что он мёртв, и однажды увидела наяву, что так и есть.  
Так что Магнус сделала то, что в любой другой момент без колебания осудила бы как непрофессионализм чистой воды: упала на колени перед ящиком, притянула к себе голову Джона и поцеловала его так, словно это было последним, что она могла сделать в жизни.  
Трудно сказать, кто больше удивился – она или Джон.  
И через секунду, опомнившись, она отпрянула назад и нашла взглядом Теслу: он смотрел на неё с выражением глубочайшего разочарования на лице. «Всё не так, – не успела возразить она. – Это просто сейчас было наваждение, чужая потерянная жизнь…».

by [fandom Sanctuary 2016 ](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/~fk-2016/p210130627.htm?oam#more2)

  
Разумеется, до того, как она даже начала объяснять, в помещении разверзся их собственный филиал ада.  
  
С самого начала у них была неудачная диспозиция, как отстранённо решила позже Магнус, анализируя ситуацию. Нет, Уилл и Кейт держались рядом, как положено, но вот Никола, слегка отвыкший от командной работы, стоял у входа, а после эпизода с Джоном и вовсе прислонился к косяку, скрестив руки на груди.  
Когда пол между ними растворился со вспышкой, они все среагировали вовремя – даже Джон, до этого просто потрясённо смотрел на Магнус, успел сесть и сказать:  
– Бегите отсюда!..  
Но следующим в вихре энергии растворился он, и вряд ли по собственной воле. Комната наполнилась треском и искрами – даже если Джона отсюда убрали, всё остальное превратили в оружие, и шквал немедленно обрушился им на головы, но Никола перехватил его, возмущённо воскликнув:  
– Добрый профессор что, вообще меня не учитывал, что ли!  
Учитывал. Очень даже учитывал, потому что в этот момент широкий луч лазера прошил Николу сзади, и Кейт хрипло выдохнула:  
– Праксис!.. Но это же уже уничтожили!..  
Выяснять, что именно должны были уничтожить праксианцы, какую свою антивампирскую технологию они посчитали слишком разрушительной, Магнус не стала – оттолкнувшись от одного из оставшихся ящиков, она прыгнула в сторону Николы, который, шипя от боли, зажимал рану в животе, не забывая удерживать невидимый щит над головами остальных.  
Когда она прыгала, его прошило ещё пятью лучами, и, отброшенный в сторону, Никола Тесла всё-таки потерял контроль над потоками энергии.  
К счастью, жилеты, которые Генри совершенствовал до последнего, не подвели. Всё-таки Магнус понимала, на что они идут, и без такой страховки команду бы сюда не пустила. Но сколько именно они могли продержаться при такой нагрузке, было ещё неизвестно.  
Магнус наклонилась над Теслой. Он был в сознании, хотя сквозь дыры в одежде было видно, что каждое попадание выжгло из него по куску.  
– Надо вытащить тебя отсюда, – обеспокоенно пробормотала она, подставляя плечо. Никола попробовал на неё опереться, но едва не заорал от боли и махнул рукой.  
– Идите искать Мориарти, – сквозь зубы процедил он. – Я регенерирую.  
– Если стрелять будут и дальше, то нет! – к ним подскочила Кейт, перекрикивая треск. – Эта хрень расходует уйму энергии, но тут это не проблема, похоже, так что стоит только перезарядиться!.. Она нас начисто сожжёт, и никакая регенерация не поможет!  
– Как у этого оружия с манёвренностью? – спросила её Магнус.  
– Если не модифицировали, то так себе, – мотнула головой Кейт. – По этой комнате они просто целились заранее.  
– То есть нас ждали именно тут, – Уилл тоже к ним присоединился. – Давайте уходить.  
Магнус посмотрела на Теслу, который, судя по всему, всё ещё не собирался никуда идти. Но выбора не оставалось, и они переглянулись с Уиллом и подхватили его с двух сторон. Вампир сжался в комок, с присвистом ругаясь по-сербски, но они вынесли его из комнаты, и Кейт прикрыла их отступление.  
А потом пол в коридоре просто исчез.  
Магнус сгруппировалась, крепко держась за Теслу, и Уилл тоже всё ещё его не отпускал, но в них снова ударил шквал энергии, и группу всё-таки разметало в стороны. Удар о бетонный пол этажом ниже вышиб из Магнус воздух, но она вскочила почти сразу же – и бросилась к корчащемуся неподалёку Тесле.  
На её глазах пол под ним исчез, и они только успели встретиться взглядом прежде, чем Никола упал, а пол над ним снова вернулся на своё законное место. Зато растворились перегородки на этаже, и шторм обрушился на команду Убежища заново, и опасно затрещали уже жилеты, сигнализируя, что скоро отрубятся.  
– Надо отступать! – крикнул Уилл Магнус.  
– Мы не можем бросить Николу! – уже отвечая, Магнус поняла – ещё как могут, иначе их всех убьёт, но смолчать не смогла.  
– Босс, нас поджарит! – на жилете Кейт один за другим гасли диоды. – В другой раз! Нам бы обратно пробиться!  
Магнус посмотрела на неё и Уилла – и, конечно, выбора у неё не было, она не могла подставлять их из-за собственной глупости.  
– Уходим, – кивнула она, прекрасно осознавая, что они даже не увидели своего противника.  
Такой разрушительной мощью он в воспоминаниях её альтер-эго не обладал. Значит, быстро учился.  
Они успели выбраться практически в тот момент, когда сели жилеты: так просто Мориарти отпускать никого не хотел, но, похоже, лично вступать в бой он не хотел тоже. Магнус показалось, что больше ударов досталось Кейт, хотя это могло быть совпадением; но у неё жилет сел первым, и она вскрикнула, когда уже на выходе поймала заряд – к счастью, только по касательной. Магнус молча дёрнула её наружу, и в считанные минуты они уже прыгали в канализацию, надеясь, что здесь у Мориарти не понатыкано камер, и они смогут добраться понизу до оставленной в паре кварталов отсюда машины.  
Камер, похоже, не было.  
И вскоре команда бесславно вернулась обратно в Убежище.  
  
Магнус дала Уиллу и Кейт время подлечиться (Кейт ещё слегка подёргивало, но осмотр показал, что серьёзного вреда она получить не успела), а потом назначила сбор в конференц-зале. Все трое из её небольшой команды только кивнули, а рассевшись по местам, сосредоточенно уставились на неё. Магнус снова стало стыдно: никто не высказывал ей претензий за провал и не сомневался вслух в её способности вести операцию дальше, а стоило бы.  
– Кажется, профессор Мориарти хорошо адаптировался в двадцать первом веке, – наконец нейтрально открыла она обсуждение.  
Генри цыкнул зубом:  
– Да, хотя вообще странно! По-моему, он хороших консультантов раздобыл, потому что круто вообще такой стимпанк модфицировать.  
– Из Праксиса, – мрачно сказала ему Кейт. – Из Праксиса он их раздобыл, потому что я знаю про эту херню, она тоже была запрещена к использованию, как слишком опасная. Там управляемость почти на нуле и перегревается в момент, представляете, сколько своих можно было дотла сжечь, чтобы в одном вампире дырки проделать?  
– Ну, управляемость, похоже, тоже подправили, – возразил Уилл. – Стреляла эта штука довольно метко.  
– Просто они заранее пристрелялись по этой комнате, скорее всего, – покачала головой Магнус. – Нас там ждали, и мы туда и пошли.  
– Я вот только, гм, не понимаю, а там правда, что ли, был только высокий, лысый и красивый? – озадаченно поинтересовалась Кейт и получила в бок локтем от Уилла. Вид у неё сделался несколько виноватый (а Магнус пометила себе, что надо потом будет осмотреть её ещё раз, потому что всё-таки обычно Кейт следила за тем, кого и когда провоцировать). – Ну то есть… нас ловили на Друитта?..  
– Меня, скорее всего, – ответила Магнус, сохраняя ровный тон. – Мориарти незачем было узнавать историю Пятёрки в этом мире, и он просто повторил манёвр: один раз те же люди пытались спасти Джона и погибли. Но то ли он знает про то, что та Хелен Магнус поговорила со мной, то ли ему всё-таки заранее сказали, что я приду, потому что никакой информации о Джоне он нам не подкидывал. Просто положился на повторение ситуации – и не прогадал.  
Даже сейчас команда только и сделала, что покивала, не предъявляя ей обвинений.  
– Я теперь лучше представляю масштабы происходящего, – пожал плечами Генри. – В другой раз мы лучше технически подготовимся, да я и себе доделаю жилет, с вами пойду. Может, этот Мориарти и неплохой комплект техники собрал, но новое он ничего так быстро не изобретёт. Не успеет. А я вот успею.  
– Прежде всего нужно понять, как именно помешать Мориарти превращать материю в энергию, – заметила Магнус, решив задать Генри направление.  
– Мда уж, пол из-под ног он у нас выбил знатно... – пробормотала Кейт и сама поморщилась. – Извините за каламбур.  
– И я помогла, – кивнула Магнус, сама поднимая больную тему. – Хотя у меня есть смягчающие обстоятельства, всё равно, вполне возможно, мой непрофессионализм поставил под угрозу всю операцию.  
Её иногда саму удивляло, как она добивается от своих подчинённых такой преданности: сейчас Уилл возмущённо вскинулся, Кейт нахмурилась, а Генри помотал головой – и весь негатив был направлен не на неё.  
– Док, ну не все форс-мажоры можно предусмотреть, – неуклюже утешил её Генри. – Мы как бы все были в курсе, что вы с собой ещё чужую личность тащите, ну и как бы без этого мы вообще о Мориарти сильно позже узнали бы.  
– Лишь бы теперь не оказалось, что уже не важно, рано это было или поздно, – откровенно поделилась своей фрустрацией она.  
– Мы их ещё возьмём штурмом, – упрямо сказал ей Уилл. – Магнус, уж в чём в чём, а в нас я не сомневаюсь.  
Кейт одобрительно кивнула и присоединилась:  
– Босс, поражение было временным, вы же знаете. Я закину удочки, вполне возможно, что на этот раз кто-то нас всё-таки проведет внутрь.  
Магнус коротко улыбнулась, стараясь не задумываться об очевидном: Николу они всё равно потеряли, и неизвестно, что с ним сделал или сделает Мориарти.  
– Уилл, вы с Генри планируйте следующее нападение, – решительно сказала она. – Кейт, да, самое время поднять все доступные связи. Я тоже займусь технологией – возможно, мы всё-таки сможем что-то противопоставить машинам Мориарти. Но сначала надо избавиться от помех. То есть от памяти моей альтер-эго.  
Уилл нахмурился:  
– Магнус, мы правду говорили, что предупреждение было не лишним. В принципе, там ещё что-то из воспоминаний может пригодиться…  
– Но не когда они перемешаны с моими, – устало возразила она. – Ещё раз я нас подставлять не хочу, поэтому тоже связалась кое с кем, чтобы попробовать их отделить. В идеале, уничтожать мы их не будем, просто поместим в другое хранилище и всё ещё сможем пользоваться информацией.  
– Звучит-то хорошо, док, – с сомнением заметил Генри, – но что-то до этого у нас такие фокусы с этим бывали…  
– Придётся рискнуть, – развела руками Магнус. И улыбнулась своей команде, на этот раз широко и одобрительно, как они того заслуживали: – Ну, за работу! Спасение мира не ждёт.  
– Да уж, это оно вечно так… – проворчал Уилл, поднимаясь с кресла, как и все остальные. Хотя почти сразу же они уткнулись в гаджеты: Генри смотрел показания с жилетов, Кейт рассылала письма по контактам, а сам Уилл что-то искал в базе.  
А Магнус, раздавая указания, всё ещё пыталась не думать об одном и том же: Никола остался у Мориарти. Да, как теперь выяснилось, Джон тоже был там, но Джон был Мориарти полезен, и вряд ли в ближайшее время ему что-то грозило.  
А вот Никола Тесла, со всей его гениальностью, самовлюблённостью, авантюризмом – для Мориарти он был просто помехой, которую надо было убрать с пути. И средства сделать это у него тоже были, а значит, вполне возможно, в эту самую минуту…  
«Он выживал как-то без тебя больше века, – сказала себе Магнус, пытаясь не задумываться, что как раз часто это происходило не «без неё». – Выживет и теперь, он всё-таки вампир, и он – Никола. Я их вытащу».  
А если нет… представлять будущее, где больше не осталось никого из Пятёрки, не хотелось. Поэтому Магнус сосредоточилась на списке дел, которые сама себе назначила, и вышла из комнаты, собираясь пролистать кое-какие пришедшее на ум книги, которые они не успели оцифровать.  
И попутно она очень, очень надеялась, что кто-то из контактов Кейт вскоре с ней свяжется и сообщит, что Никола каким-то чудом жив и здоров. В идеале – что они оба с Джоном живы и здоровы, но особенно – Никола.  
«Это эгоизм, – сухо продолжила внутренний монолог Магнус. – Ты больше о нём волнуешься не из-за него самого, а из-за того, что не хочешь расплачиваться за свою ошибку».  
И это было правдой, но не всей. До недавнего времени она не знала, что с Джоном, и сейчас ей было даже как-то спокойнее насчет его благополучия, а как к нему относиться, она так и не решила даже за этот дополнительный век. Другое дело – Никола. После её возвращения она стала понимать его лучше, не в самых безумных затеях по поводу воскрешения расы вампиров, конечно, но всё-таки. И сейчас, когда они так сблизились, она не собиралась его терять из-за какого-то нелепого совпадения. Он ей был, в конце концов, очень дорог сам по себе, она бы беспокоилась, даже если бы это не по её вине он угодил в плен.  
По крайней мере, ей хотелось в это верить.  
  
Утром через пару дней Уилл, ворча, что он не мальчик на побегушках, встречал в аэропорту доктора Пили Эльнади, бывшую главу Каирского Убежища. Теперь, когда сеть официально прекратила своё существование, доктор Эльнади, насколько ему было известно, продолжала работать как представительница Магнус в Египте, но уже полностью нелегально.  
И отношения между Магнус и её представителями были ещё более свободные, чем раньше между филиалами Убежища, но когда она попросила об услуге, Эльнади ответила незамедлительно, хотя и предупредила, что потребуется время, чтобы достать нужный предмет. Не потому, что она не знала, где он, а потому, что всю особенно мощную и при этом не нужную каждодневно технологию Убежища по всему миру постарались схоронить как можно глубже. Чтобы никто не смог воспользоваться.  
Сейчас египтянка, выглядевшая слегка усталой после перелёта, сразу же цепко посмотрела на Уилла и поинтересовалась:  
– Какие прогнозы на то, что у нас хотя бы будет легальное прикрытие, доктор Циммерман?  
– Магнус собиралась поработать над этим, – пожал он плечами, не удивляясь, что разговор начался с этого, а не с «здравствуйте, как добрались». В Убежище, спасибо его руководительнице, работа всегда стояла на первом месте. – Но позже. Сейчас она считает, что любая организация с такими членами вызовет много вопросов у любого правительства…  
– Пока что вся деятельность сотрудников Убежища и так вызывает вопросы, – сухо заметила она. – Не очень похоже, что я вышла на покой и читаю непрочитанные баллады на досуге. Так или иначе, но прикрытие надо придумать, пока половина оставшихся сотрудников не разбежалась.  
– Я напомню Магнус ещё раз, доктор Эльнади, – пообещал Уилл. – Но сперва, боюсь, нам всё равно придётся разобраться с этим кризисом…  
– Естественно, – кивнула доктор Эльнади. – Но, думаю, это вполне по силам Убежищу. Вот потом можно будет обсудить и дальнейшие планы.  
И она была права, не так ли? Даже потенциальный конец света входил в описание будней Убежища, и как бы они не сосредотачивались на проблеме Мориарти, мир за пределами города не переставал существовать.  
– Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, – вздохнул Уилл. – Всё нормально, вам удалось привезти то, что она просила?  
– Да, – ответила гостья, чуть хмурясь. – Понятно, что ситуацию с доктор Магнус так оставлять нельзя, даже если помочь тут можно слегка сомнительными средствами. К счастью, вампирская технология всё ещё практически не опознаётся с помощью нашей, а разрешения на провоз «фамильной реликвии» у меня были заготовлены заранее.  
– Ну тогда не будем терять времени, – кивнул Уилл и шагнул к выходу, видя, что свой чемодан она ему отдавать не собирается. – Извините, прямо к нам доставить вас не могу, так что придётся поплутать со мной не в самых лучших районах.  
– Поверьте мне, доктор Циммерман, меня это не смущает, – усмехнулась она. – Когда прилетите в следующий раз к нам – мы сможем сравнить, чьи «не лучшие районы» хуже.  
Когда они наконец добрались, Магнус как раз пребывала в самом разгаре ожесточённой видеоконференции со своим контактом в Сингапуре, так что сразу к ним не вышла. Впрочем, доктор Эльнади была не в претензии: ей хотелось наконец отдохнуть и нормально поесть. Уилл проследил, чтобы она устроилась, потом вернулся к собственной работе, а когда Генри дал знать, что видеоконференция окончена, вернулся напомнить Магнус о гостье.  
Но, конечно, та и сама вспомнила.  
  
– Пили! – войдя в библиотеку, где обосновалась доктор Эльнади, Магнус поприветствовала её широкой улыбкой. – Благодарю вас, что смогли приехать. Удалось привезти?..  
– Да, Хелен, я привезла зеркало Изиды, – сумрачно кивнула доктор Эльнади. Разногласия по поводу кадровой политики она сейчас обсуждать, видимо, не собиралась. – Надеюсь только, вы знаете, что делаете, поскольку эта технология толком не изучена даже после ваших праксианских открытий…  
– Тем не менее, она определённо досталась нам от вампиров, а значит, подойдёт мне больше праксианской, – развела руками Магнус. – На тот случай, если со мной всё же что-то случится, Уилл получил все необходимые инструкции, ну и, надеюсь, вы будете рядом, чтобы провести, так сказать, ритуал.  
Тут улыбнулась и доктор Эльнади.  
– Действительно похоже на магию, – согласилась она. – Как любая технология слишком высокого уровня, впрочем… Полагаю, вы уже приготовили изолированное помещение?  
– Конечно.  
– Тогда не будем терять времени, – она подошла к лежащему на столе чемодану, отперла замки и открыла его, показывая завёрнутое в ткань зеркало в прозрачном футляре. – Мы проводили опыты, большая часть ритуала – просто суеверия, однако же обход по сторонам света его действительно активирует. Судя по всему, таким образом зеркало заряжается.  
– Нас не побеспокоят около часа, – Магнус пошла впереди, показывая дорогу. – После этого, если с нами не удастся связаться по рации, мои сотрудники проинструктированы взломать двери.  
– Думаю, часа должно хватить, – Эльнади шла за ней, держа зеркало в руках. – Но хочу напомнить, что мои исследования – чисто теоретические. Я никогда не пробовала отделять чужую ба на практике.  
– Всегда бывает первый раз, – пожала плечами Магнус. – А мне всё равно важно избавиться от чужого отпечатка личности, даже если это личность – я из прошлого.  
С этим её коллега не спорила – как она и говорила Уиллу, никому, причастному к Убежищу, не хотелось, чтобы у Хелен Магнус были проблемы с рассудком.  
Они тщательно заперли дверь за собой, закрыли жалюзи на окнах, и Магнус заняла своё место на специально поставленном в центре комнаты стуле.  
– Можно зажечь благовония для создания атмосферы, – с лёгкой усмешкой предложила она, но Эльнади покачала головой:  
– Нет уж, мне тоже хочется иметь ясную голову. В крайнем случае – для того, чтобы потом исправлять последствия…  
– Будем надеяться, до этого не дойдёт, – вздохнула Магнус. И закрыла глаза, видя, что готовая начать Эльнади стоит в точке, накануне обозначенной Генри как север.  
– В этом месте обычно пелись песнопения, – заметила та, делая шаг против часовой стрелки. Не думаю, что это необходимо, но могу озвучивать свои действия. Опять же, потом будет легче восстановить последовательность, в случае чего.  
Магнус кивнула, не открывая глаз.  
– Пока я не вижу и не чувствую изменений в зеркале, – продолжала Эльнади. – Но, возможно, «Изида» в данном случае – код активации. Я буду называть это имя каждый раз, когда буду доходить до очередного полюса. В ритуале шли медленно, возможно для того, чтобы механизм успевал сработать. – Комната была не такая большая, и уже через десять секунд тишины она добавила: – Изида.  
У Магнус мелькнула мысль о том, как всё же техника в их распоряжении иногда похожа на магию. Она поспешила выкинуть эту мысль из головы и постаралась освободить разум: всё-таки «зеркало» должно было непосредственно взаимодействовать с её сознанием. Они не знали до конца, как оно работает, это правда. Однако, во многих источниках о нём было написано как о способе воззвать к богине для очищения духа. В целом, риска было меньше, чем с праксианской технологией. Во-первых, слишком часто там прилагались антивампирские средства, как обязательное дополнение к чему угодно. Во-вторых, отношения Убежища с Новым Праксисом всё ещё балансировали на грани фола, даже несмотря на старания Кейт и Гарриса, и не хотелось их усложнять лишний раз.  
Не думать. Ни о праксианцах, ни о чём либо ещё. Представлять только своё альтер-эго, какой Магнус видела её во сне, и прислушиваться к размеренным шагам Пили Эльнади, время от времени негромко произносившей:  
– Изида.  
Магнус почувствовала страх, но в медитативном состоянии, куда она себя погрузила, легко было понять: это чужой страх. Возник отстранённый интерес: что альтер-эго сделает дальше. Но даже почти стёртая и боящаяся исчезнуть окончательно, она повела себя достойно – не стала цепляться за носительницу. Когда снова послышалось: "Изида" – Магнус поняла, что осталась в своей голове одна.  
Она открыла глаза.  
Пили Эльнади нависала над ней, озабоченно на неё глядя.  
– Как ты, Хелен? – напряжённо спросила она.  
Магнус подняла руки и помассировала виски.  
– В порядке, – сказала она. – Как мне кажется. Получилось перенести …её?  
К её облегчению, Эльнади кивнула и показала зеркало. Его поверхность больше не была прозрачной, в глубине клубилась мгла, но никаких определённых форм она не принимала.  
– Но если вы надеялись, что получится наладить контакт, то я всё ещё не знаю как, – предупредила она. – По-моему, это использовалось скорее как билет в один конец.  
– Мы попробуем, – Магнус встала, на всякий случай опираясь на спинку стула. – Но позже, сейчас это не насущная необходимость. То, что мне хотели сообщить, я записала и так. Спасибо ещё раз. Я рада, что ты смогла выбраться, учитывая ситуацию в Каире.  
– Она непростая, – спокойно ответила Эльнади. – И я надеюсь, что после того, как закончишь тут, ты всё же поможешь с ней справиться.  
– Я поняла твоё пожелание, – кивнула Магнус. – Я всё ещё считаю, что сейчас всем будет безопаснее, если правительство будет думать, что бывшие сотрудники Убежища просто приторговывают на чёрном рынке, но я подумаю, как лучше вернуть нас в легальную сферу.  
– Да, было бы неплохо, – согласилась Эльнади. – Хотя нас и осталось мало, хотя и остались именно те, кто другой жизни не мыслит, всё же не все готовы изображать преступников.  
– Я понимаю, – снова не стала спорить Магнус. – Но пока мы не разобрались с текущей проблемой, могу я рассчитывать, что ты останешься и будешь помогать и дальше?  
– Конечно, – слегка улыбнулась Эльнади. – Я и не собиралась бросать тебя в беде, Хелен.  
– Спасибо, Пили, – с облегчением ответила Магнус.  
В этот момент у неё ожила рация, и голос Уилла напряжённо произнёс:  
– Магнус, у нас недалеко от выхода к Новому Праксису гости. И, похоже, точно ищут нас.  
– Почему ты так решил? – нажав на приём, спросила она.  
– Потому что это Фаллон.  
  
По дороге к переговорной, куда Уилл поместил их новую гостью, к Магнус присоединилась Кейт.  
– Это всё-таки ответ на пару вопросов, которые я позадавала в Новом Праксисе, – возбуждённо поделилась она. – Мне говорили, что кто-то заинтересовался предложением посотрудничать и готов связаться, если мы готовы закрыть глаза на пару вещей из прошлого. Ну, правда, я сказала, что ещё посмотрим, какие там вещи, и вот уж с Фаллон посмотреть точно стоит. Чёрт её знает, где её носило после побега, но зная её – она ещё что-нибудь этакое прибавила к списку достижений. И если что, это я не осуждаю, сама такой была. Но смотрю реалистично.  
Магнус покачала головой:  
– Посмотрим, с чем она пришла. Скорее всего, с чем-то важным, иначе и не стала бы перед нами раскрываться. Должна понимать, что мы можем отдать её обратно своим.  
– Ну, ей же лучше, если с важным, – хмыкнула Кейт.  
Когда они вошли, Уилл стоял рядом с креслом, в котором сидела Фаллон, и даже не пытался скрыть, что держит руку на пистолете.  
– Я вижу, тебя уже тепло поприветствовали, – ровно сказала ей Магнус.  
Фаллон кисло покосилась на пистолет.  
– Так, как я и ожидала, – пожала она плечами. – Мы с вами расстались не слишком удачно.  
– Ну это смотря для кого, – негромко заметил Уилл.  
Она не удостоила его ответом, вместо этого переведя взгляд на Магнус.  
– Я надеюсь, на этот раз расстаться получится удачнее, – подчёркнуто незаинтересованно сказала херузанка, и вертикальные зрачки в её глазах, казалось, ещё сильнее сузились.  
Магнус села за стол, и Уилл занял место за ней, опираясь на стену. Сбоку от Фаллон осталась Кейт, всё ещё блокируя ей путь к отступлению. Хотя та, похоже, никуда отступать и не собиралась.  
– Всё зависит от информации, которую ты хочешь продать, – прямо объяснила Магнус, не спуская глаз с Фаллон.  
Та слегка наклонила голову:  
– Поверьте мне, она вам пригодится.  
– Да? – скептически переспросил Уилл, и Магнус краем глаза посмотрела на него. Он тоже впивался в Фаллон взглядом, и она знала этот тон: он что-то вычислил. – И тебе, конечно, виднее… потому что ты сама работаешь на Мориарти?  
Магнус откинулась в кресле, решив не мешать Уиллу. Фаллон досадливо поморщилась от его слов, но ответила:  
– Я бы и сама сказала, если что. Что меня выдало?  
– Помимо того, что у тебя было не так уж много мест, где прятаться и от нас, и от Нового Праксиса? – уточнил он. – К правительству ты не пошла, иначе бы у нас на пороге стояли и они. Да и тебе не резон опять идти к человеческому правительству, тебе и своего хватило. Но вообще с людьми-анархистами ты работаешь, и тебе всё не терпится заполучить в руки оружие, с которым можно поспорить с любой организацией, даже праксианской. Только в людях ты разбираешься так себе – никто из тех, кого ты выбираешь, на самом деле не собирается с тобой делиться.  
– По крайней мере, в этот раз я ухожу до того, как его планы перешли в финальную стадию, – устало вздохнула она, теряя часть враждебности.  
– Неужто тебе самой не надоело цепляться за каждого злодея, какой только попадётся? – возвела очи горе Кейт. – Я ещё понимаю, когда я на них работала – всё просто, всё за деньги. Но вот у тебя-то какая выгода, никакой?  
– Если мы ещё говорим об Адаме Ворте, то мне было важно получить больше прав для своего народа, – сквозь зубы напомнила Фаллон. Сгорбившаяся было, она моментально выпрямилась, и Магнус подосадовала, что не остановила Кейт. С другой стороны, они говорили на одном языке, и Кейт могла тут оказаться не менее прозорливой, чем Уилл.  
– И как, получила? – сощурилась Кейт. – Если такие люди обещают что-то идейное – это просто значит, что у них нет денег расплатиться.  
– На этот раз я договорилась на оплату технологией, – покачала головой Фаллон.  
– Но и тут тебя кинули, да? – с насмешкой, но и с сочувствием спросила Кейт. – А напрасно, кстати: запасники старого Праксиса ты очистила на ура, вот ту пушку против вампиров мы списали в уничтоженные при взрыве, а ты её откопала. Но что в итоге? Твой Мориарти всё равно посчитал, что ты немногим лучше животного, а значит, обещания тебе можно и не держать?  
Магнус с интересом наблюдала за Фаллон: судя по лицу и нервным жестам, Кейт хорошо её задела. Но та всё-таки взяла себя в руки, перевела взгляд на Магнус и стоящего за ней Уилла и произнесла:  
– Я здесь не за тем, чтобы ссориться. Мне некуда было идти, и я пошла к этому вашему Мориарти, но он ещё безумней Ворта. Я хочу помочь вам.  
Кейт оседлала стул, обняла его спинку и положила подбородок на ладони.  
– Хочу напомнить, что меня вы вот так сразу от Культа не приняли, босс, – задумчиво бросила она, не отрывая глаз от херузанки.  
– Я помню, – кивнула Магнус. – И по той же причине не спешу доверять и сейчас. Что за игру ты ведёшь на этот раз, Фаллон?  
– Просто пытаюсь выторговать место под солнцем, – скривилась та. – Раз, кажется, мой народ справляется и без меня.  
– Так понимаю, Мориарти тебе место под солнцем больше не предлагает? – хмыкнул Уилл.  
Она спокойно пожала плечами:  
– Вот тут ты ошибаешься, как раз предлагает, только не под этим солнцем. Как я понимаю, вы в курсе, что в конечном счёте он не планирует оставить этот мир в живых. Что бы вы обо мне ни думали, я не сторонница геноцида. Как минимум, мне дороги свои. Я, кстати, думала, что вам тоже.  
– И что это значит? – прохладно спросила Магнус.  
Фаллон посмотрела на неё скептически:  
– Мы уже столько общаемся, а вы так и не спросили про вашего вампира.  
Магнус почувствовала, как у неё перехватило дыхание, и мысленно обругала себя: не стоило давать Фаллон лишних козырей.  
– Ты что-то знаешь про Теслу? – к счастью, вместо неё спросил Уилл. – Да ладно, будь оно так, ты бы с этого начала!  
– Я уже сказала, я думала, вы сами начнёте, – пожала плечами Фаллон. – Но он жив, говорю вам бесплатно. Всё остальное – после того, как договоримся.  
– И о чём же ты хочешь договориться? – подчёркнуто ровно поинтересовалась Магнус.  
– Я не очень верю, что остальные в Новом Праксисе меня примут, – сказала Фаллон (и Кейт фыркнула: «Да ещё бы!»). – Но перебиваться покровительством случайных личностей вроде вашего Мориарти мне тоже надоело. Мне нужна протекция Убежища.  
– А место его главы тебе, часом, не нужно? – усмехнулся Уилл.  
– Я предлагаю реальную сделку, – поджала губы она. – Только не говорите, что вам не нужно разобраться с Мориарти, и что своих вы бросаете.  
– Как правило, Никола может сам о себе позаботиться, – заметила Магнус. – Если ты говоришь правду, и он жив, то, вероятно, сам вернётся со дня на день.  
– Это если б у него всё ещё были вампирские способности, – понимающе кивнула Фаллон. – Не планировала пока делиться этой информацией, но уж ладно: ваш Джеймс Мориарти, похоже, не первый раз имеет дело с такими, как он. Он оставил вашего Теслу в живых, потому что решил, что тот будет полезен из-за своего электромагнетизма, но вампир под боком, даже полукровка – это слишком опасно. К счастью для Мориарти оказалось, что этот вампир-полукровка и изобрёл способ лишать таких, как он, вампирского начала. С месяц назад нашлась компания, которая рассказала Мориарти об этом способе, а дальше ему надо было только найти технологию. И он её нашёл.  
Магнус на секунду прикрыла глаза: она просила и настаивала, чтобы Никола хранил «девампиратор» в Убежище, но он его забрал, сказав, что знает тайники понадёжнее. Видимо, не такими уж надёжными они оказались.  
– Чем вообще докажешь, что не врёшь? – недоверчиво спросила у Фаллон Кейт. – А то я всё ещё думаю, что ты просто на Мориарти работаешь и хочешь нас заманить к нему, рассказывая красивые байки.  
– Да вы и сами пойдёте, – пожала плечами херузанка. – И, в общем, я ещё не знаю, кто кого тогда убьёт. Но я хочу поставить на вас и готова помочь. А доказательства могу принести – если предварительно договоримся.  
Магнус поочерёдно обменялась взглядами с Кейт и Уиллом. Первая всё ещё смотрела на Фаллон с сомнением, но сейчас едва заметно кивнула: всё-таки она верила в то, что та говорит. Второй пожал плечами, оставляя решение за Магнус, но и он тоже, похоже, соглашался, что Фаллон им нужна.  
– Ну что же, – повернулась Магнус к жадно ловившей каждое их движение гостье. – Допустим, мы договоримся. Допустим. Рассказывай, сколько человек и абнормалов Мориарти держит в своей штаб-квартире.  
– Не так уж много, – неожиданно охотно (от облегчения, что ли?) ответила Фаллон. – Около десятка из тех, кого он забрал с собой из своего мира, а все остальные наняты здесь. И, да, если вы хотите знать, можно ли их перекупить, я считаю, что можно. Но вам придётся убедить их, что они вообще уйдут живыми, потому что мы все видели, на что способны изобретения Мориарти. И ещё вам желательно подгадать, когда Мориарти отключит барьер вокруг своей штаб-квартиры…

 

 

 

Вероятно, Никола Тесла ожидал, что сумеет сбежать, как и сказала Магнус Фаллон. Несколько дней спустя, глядя на плющ, густо увивавший беседку изнутри, он всё ещё остро переживал унижение от того, что у него это не получилось.  
Джеймс Мориарти пришёл за ним сам. Не один, конечно, а со свитой головорезов, но всё-таки. Выглядел он, кажется, совсем так же, как Никола помнил его по Оксфорду (ну, правда, со скидкой на то, что особенно пристально он к нему не приглядывался, и даже за делом Хелен и Джеймса следил невнимательно).  
– Никола Тесла, – с сильным английским прононсом, с которым не говорили даже современные англичане (и те из них, что пережили своё время), произнёс сухой бледный человек, разглядывая его, как энтомолог – насекомое. – Успел почитать, чем ты прославился за целый век. Признаться, свой талант ты использовал крайне нерационально. Но с другой стороны, продуманные планы никогда не были тебе свойственны.  
Вступать в жаркий спор мешало то, что у Николы едва-едва заросли дыры во внутренних органах, и, судя по тому, как медленно они это сделали, дозу радиации он словил весьма немалую. Что, скорее всего, значило – и Мориарти вместе со всеми, кто баловался этой игрушкой, успел облучиться. Но прямо сейчас тот падать замертво не собирался, так что Никола сосчитал, в какое количество троек сходятся трещины на потолке, и лениво ответил:  
– Зато вам, профессор, было свойственно ими чересчур увлекаться. Что привело вас в итоге к краху.  
– Мою версию в вашем мире – возможно, – без улыбки ответил Мориарти. – Сомневаюсь, что ситуация повторится. – Он полуобернулся: – Фаллон, где ты там? Пора с ним разобраться.  
Отметив знакомое имя, Никола хотел сказать, что это будет не так-то просто, но прервался на полуслове, увидев в руках у входящей Фаллон девампиратор.  
А ещё – увидев за ней Друитта, подозрительно не скованного никакими цепями.  
Регенерация всё-таки не завершилась. Никола попытался рвануть сквозь вражеские ряды – но на этот раз хватило и электрического заряда в упор, чтобы его остановить.  
Вероятно, когда ему не удалось сбежать, а Мориарти удалось погасить его сущность, он не ожидал, что останется в живых.  
Уж точно он не ожидал, что благодарить за это надо будет Джона Друитта, которого за пару минут до этого подозревал во вполне сознательном сотрудничестве со стороной протикника.  
Они со стариной Джонни никогда особенно не были друзьями. В самом начале у них слишком различались круги общения – идеальные английские джентльмены не якшаются с сербскими выскочками, даже невесть как пробравшимися в Оксфорд. Друитт был снобом, а Тесла не имел никакого желания завоёвывать расположение таких, как он.  
Хелен Магнус свела их в свою Пятёрку, но она же стала залогом того, что дружбы между ними не возникло. Никола влюбился почти сразу – когда убедился, что подвоха нет, что она не издевается, что эта женщина в алом, ворвавшаяся в самое сердце мужского мира Англии, действительно жаждет его общества, поскольку их интересы совпадают, а её разум отточен не хуже его. Но и почти сразу он выяснил, что даже такие необычные английские дамы, увы, предпочитают идеальных английских джентльменов. Щелчок по носу вышел болезненный, но Никола удовлетворился тем, что в научных беседах он без труда затмевал Друитта, а значит, в этой важной для Хелен части жизни всегда получал её внимания больше, чем тот.  
Но он никогда не злорадствовал, когда вскрылась личность Потрошителя. Никогда. Хелен была раздавлена, а он… не желал делать ей хуже. Хотя, возможно, не увлекись он настолько к тому моменту наукой, ему бы пришла в голову мысль, что она просто в этот момент нуждается в утешении.  
Двадцать первый век заставил их всех перелистнуть несколько страниц жизни, и теперь уже Друитт бесился и ревновал, а Тесла подумал, что возможно…  
Ничего толком не успело начаться. Тем не менее, глубоким товарищеским чувствам между ним и Друиттом тоже неоткуда было взяться.  
Спустя несколько дней Тесла всё ещё не понимал, зачем Друитту понадобилось его спасать.  
– Тебе надо поесть, знаешь ли, – негромко заметил объект его размышлений, неслышно появляясь рядом. Несмотря на долговязость, старина Джонни умел подкрадываться крайне незаметно – натренировался, вероятно, на своих жертвах. Ну, конечно, Николе самому было далеко до агнца в вопросах убийств, однако ж болезненной страсти он к ним не испытывал.  
Стоило, наверное, иногда помнить, что дело в элементале, а не в самом Джонни. Наверное.  
– Я ел, – упрямо ответил Никола, не желая покидать беседку, в которой сидел с утра. Английский сад, разбитый по какой-то причуде Мориарти вокруг его штаб-квартиры, стал в последние дни постоянным прибежищем экс-вампира. Сюда редко кто заходил, включая самого великого и ужасного, а значит, редко кто видел, в каком позорном состоянии пребывает Никола.  
– Вчера? – выразительно спросил Друитт, как будто его это и правда заботило. Никола мрачно на него посмотрел – вот только няньки ему и не хватало, особенно такой. – Послушай, я сам собирался перекусить. Не откажусь от компании.  
– Что, пока в тебя иголки не втыкают? – поинтересовался Никола, как будто и его заботило, жив ли Джонни, мёртв или является подопытным кроликом в экспериментах Мориарти.  
Хотя он уже успел выяснить, что ошибся: Друитт здесь находился на правах отнюдь не союзника. Мориарти продолжало интересовать, как с помощью техники продублировать и усилить его способности, поэтому Друитт был нужен ему живым, но не очень здоровым. И если не в камере из магнетита, то надёжно обколотый разными интересными нанитами, которых Мориарти сам толком не понимал, которые не понимала даже доставшая их Фаллон, но которые во включённом состоянии работали и как механизм, мешающий телепортации, и как механизм пытки.  
– До вечера не должны, – поморщился Друитт. – Даже, как видишь, выпустили погулять. Видно, верят, что все способы побега я уже исчерпал.  
Никола нахохлился ещё сильней. Ему постоянно казалось, что он что-то упустил, и Хелен на его месте уже нашла бы, как добраться до пульта управления и до горла Мориарти. И уж вряд ли бы ей пришлось полагаться на нежданное великодушие Друитта.  
– Пойдём, – снова напомнил тот о себе. – Если ты свалишься в голодный обморок, трудно будет опять настоять, что ты очень полезен для контроля элементаля.  
Ага, и о своём великодушии он тоже не преминул напомнить, сволочь. Хотя даже до сих пор его не объяснил: вот уж, в самом деле, Никола удивился, когда Джонни начал жаркую речь в его защиту. Жаркую и не слишком правдивую, к тому же: они уже проходили, что просто электромагнетизм, не усиленный вампирскими способностями, на элементаля воздействует постольку поскольку. Ну, конечно, с ним было лучше, чем без него, однако Никола сильно подозревал, что нужная смесь наркотических веществ тут действительно помогала лучше. Какую-то облегчённую её версию Друитту тоже вроде бы кололи, но, как Никола понял из спора с Мориарти, она уже не слишком помогала.  
Теперь Друитт изображал, что ему помог электромагнетизм. Зная точно, что этого мало, Никола особенно радовался тому, что находится рядом с Джеком-Потрошителем, опять не будучи вампиром, но не знал, как в ближайшем будущем поменять любой из этих фактов.  


 

– Да, я считаю, что Николу нужно спасать, – кивнула Магнус в ответ на замечание Уилла, что как-то она слишком торопится штурмовать штаб-квартиру Мориарту.  
Фаллон ушла, условившись о встрече, и даже не возражала, чтобы за ней проследили, сказав, правда, что смысла в этом мало, поскольку конечную точку маршрута они всё равно знают. Кейт всё равно этим занялась, чтобы заодно узнать и пару новых секретных ходов в Полой Земле.  
– У нас бывало, конечно, что мы его ходили вытаскивать, а оказывалось, что тревога ложная, но это не тот случай, – продолжила Магнус, несмотря на скепсис на лице заместителя. – Как человек, даже со своими способностями, Никола слишком уязвим. К тому же я хочу покончить с Мориарти побыстрее не только из-за него.  
– Я не говорю, что спасать Теслу не надо, – развёл руками Уилл. – Но давайте без резких движений! Фаллон сказала, что пока он зачем-то Мориарти нужен, значит, сейчас его убивать никто не собирается.  
– Зная склонность Николы нарываться, это ненадолго, – вздохнула Магнус. – Но, как я уже говорила, дело не только в нём. Очень мило, конечно, со стороны Фаллон сейчас переметнуться к нам, но основной вред она уже причинила: достала Мориарти праксианские технологии и объяснила, как ими пользоваться. Ему его изобретений уже хватило, чтобы уничтожить один мир. Здесь у нас больше средств ему противостоять, но Фаллон уравняла шансы. Я знаю этого человека, и не только по чужим воспоминаниям: он не будет пытаться подчинить этот мир, если посчитает, что это слишком сложно. Он займётся его уничтожением и поиском следующего, где ему не придётся тратить столько усилий.  
– Как именно он уничтожил свой? – спросила доктор Эльнади от дверей кабинета. За ней стоял Генри с планшетом. – Не мог же он так просто, да ещё в 1884 году, построить машину, которая без проблем превратила целую планету в энергию?  
Магнус жестом пригласила их садиться и ответила:  
– Он запустил цепную реакцию. Построил несколько машин в Англии и Франции, которые использовали энергию, полученную предыдущей, и хотя всю планету они не охватили, первоначального хаоса ему хватило, чтобы завершить установку остальных. Но и тут ему повезло: мне кажется, он наткнулся на элементалей, таких же, какой сидит в Джоне. Потому что по тем схемам, которые помнила моё альтер-эго, на целую планету технологий Мориарти действительно бы не хватило.  
Уилла передёрнуло.  
– Круто, то есть у нас теперь эти элементали ещё и во множественном числе… – пробормотал он.  
– Точно неизвестно, – чтобы не погрешить против фактов, возразила Магнус. – Они могли отстать при переносе к нам, иначе, возможно, разрушение уже бы началось. Но он может приманить их опять. В конце концов, элементаль внутри Джона может просто понять его замысел и как-то дозваться остальных. Мы не знаем полностью его природу. Поэтому я и хочу поторопиться. Наш единственный шанс – остановить Мориарти до того, как он включит машины заново, после этого шансов уже может не быть.  
– Нет, ну может, если элементали не откликнутся, то одной машины внутри его штаба ему не хватит, – заметил Генри. – А другие мы бы увидели, я сейчас ещё раз прочёсывал всё через спутники – не успел он их ещё сварганить, это точно.  
– Хочешь рискнуть Старым Городом? – спросила Магнус. – Потому что на такую площадь машины хватит. А если он уничтожит нас, боюсь, ни у кого другого может не хватить возможностей ему противостоять. Кейт предупредила Новый Праксис, но ты же знаешь их политическую ситуацию, пока они договорятся…  
– Да уж, – кисло согласился он. – А сами они ещё фиг придумают, как быстро энергию обратно в такую же материю превращать, у них-то такой технологии нет…  
– А у нас, что, есть? – удивился Уилл.  
– У вампиров что-то похожее было, – Генри показала на Эльнади. – Мы тут с доброй доктор помудрили немного…  
– Попробовали использовать зеркало Изиды, – объяснила та. – По крайней мере, мы знаем, что вытаскивать личность оно умеет. Так что пытаемся экстраполировать.  
– На самом деле, у меня даже получается подстраивать под него что-то, – радостно поделился Генри. – Техника, правда, с недружелюбным интерфейсом, но сейчас, когда внутри точно есть чья-то личность в виде энергии, я хоть знаю, подо что калибровать…  
– Если у нас получится вернуть людей и предметы, которых обратили в энергию, это будет просто великолепно, – улыбнулась Магнус. – Генри, браво. На такое я даже не рассчитывала.  
– Ага, и ещё я постараюсь щиты от этого дела всё-таки сделать, – кивнул Генри. – Это как пойдёт, конечно, но будет круто, если он прямо при входе нас не того...  
– К счастью, насколько я поняла, это не настолько прицельное оружие, – сказала она. – Но осторожность не помешает. Составляй список всего, что тебе нужно: мы пойдём к Мориарти так быстро, как только сможем.  
Уилл посмотрел на неё, но на этот раз возражать не стал.

Столовой как таковой в этом штабе не предполагалось: Мориарти готовили его личные слуги, а пропитание остальных было проблемами этих самых остальных. Нет, продукты привозили (всё-таки не репликаторы – получать продукты из энергии Мориарти пока не пробовал; или просто не хотел её на это тратить), но дальше все возились сами.  
Это была не самая странная в жизни Николы Тесла трапеза, но, пожалуй, обычной он её тоже не назвал бы.  
Не так уж обычно было поедать холодные бобы в компании Джека-Потрошителя, ожидая, кого из них сегодня убьют, а кого пустят на опыты.  
– Нет бы хоть микроволновку сюда поставить, – раздражённо заметил Тесла, не очень довольный скудной пищей.  
– Настолько Мориарти к прогрессу не адаптировался, – хмыкнул Друитт, гораздо спокойнее поедая свою порцию. – И тут, смотрю, опять не удалось заставить кого-нибудь готовить на всех. Но ты можешь попробовать подключить плиту.  
– Да, разумеется, больше мне заняться нечем, – огрызнулся Тесла, вместо этого залезая в холодильник в поисках каких-нибудь закусок: организм наконец сообразил, что голоден, и настойчиво требовал это исправить.  
Найти удалось не так много. Скорее всего, потому, что он не первый устраивал такой набег.  
– Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, старина? – поинтересовался у него за спиной Друитт. – О том, как вы узнали о Мориарти? О том, что вам известно о параллельных мирах?  
Тесла выпрямился, держа в руках сыр, повернулся.  
– Смотрю, профессор с тобой тоже кое-чем делился, – заметил он.  
– Не очень многим, – пожал плечами Друитт. – Больше для того, чтобы поздравить меня с тем, что это я во всём виноват.  
– О? – усмехнулся Тесла, снова подходя к столу. – Опять ты? И как на этот раз?  
Друитт закатил глаза:  
– Не лично я, конечно. Джон Друитт из того мира. Кажется, у меня с ним была маленькая, но принципиальная разница: хотя нас обоих профессор Мориарти увидел при телепортации, я-то к нему за советом не пошёл.  
– Я даже не знал, что вы общались вне лекций.  
– Немного. Наши семьи были знакомы, – объяснил Друитт. – Но я не стал рассказывать о наших экспериментах с ключевой кровью никому постороннему, даже когда почувствовал влияние элементаля. И о нём сказал только Хелен и Джеймсу, да и им не сразу.  
– Как будто это сильно помогло, – заметил Тесла.  
– Ну хотя бы ключи от царства я Мориарти не вручал, – спокойно парировал Друитт, доедая свою порцию бобов. – Так как о нём узнали вы?  
Тесла подозрительно оглядел потолок и стены кухни.  
– Тут точно нет прослушки? – спросил он.  
– Точно, – подтвердил Друитт. – Фаллон не давала ему систем наблюдений, только громкую связь, а сам он не жил в том обществе, где это уже часть жизни. Видишь, полезно бывает иногда изображать смирение много полезного узнаешь.  
Тесле категорически не нравился блеск его в глазах, но за ножом Друитт вроде бы пока не тянулся.  
– Ну хорошо, – он откинулся на спинку стула, готовясь замагнитить, если что, всю утварь в кухне. – Всё началось с того, что Хелен приснился сон…  
Пересказ много времени не занял, и вскоре Друитт задумчиво кивнул:  
– Я рад, что та Хелен сумела хоть как-то выбраться. Мориарти считает, что убил и её, но я сомневался с самого начала. Это же Хелен.  
– Самое время поверить в её силы.  
– Я же люблю её, – почти благоговейно выдохнул Друитт.  
– Я наслышан, – сварливо ответил Тесла, чьего настроения не улучшало примерно ничего из происходящего. И воспоминание о том, что сделала Магнус при их неудачной атаке на этот штаб – не улучшало особенно. – Ты не устаёшь об этом рассказывать века полтора, и, кажется, это ещё ни разу не помешало тебе резать проституток, устраивать ералаш в Убежище или пытаться сделать так, чтобы Хелен никогда не стала тем, кем стала. Да, она мне рассказывала, Джонни. Гениальный метод ухаживания.  
Друитт метнул в него возмущённый взгляд, но хотя бы не стал возражать.  
– По крайней мере, за последнее я поплатился неплохо, – вместо этого протянул он. – Подозреваю, я бы умер, если бы старый добрый профессор меня не нашёл... С другой стороны, конечно, его нынешние эксперименты рано или поздно меня угробят. Или он наконец решит, что я ему больше не нужен, и всё-таки убьёт меня сам.  
– Ты прямо так спокойно об этом говоришь, – недоверчиво прокомментировал Никола, и Джон усмехнулся краем рта.  
– Нет, конечно, я надеюсь забрать с собой и его, и всех тех, кто окажется в той же комнате, – ответил он. – Но рассуждая здраво – не хмыкай – так вот, рассуждая здраво, я тоже вряд ли это переживу. Он мои способности знает лучше меня, и он нас всех – кроме Хелен – уже один раз убил. Но, пожалуй, у нас есть немного времени теперь, когда он думает, что ты меня стабилизируешь.  
– Но я тебя не очень-то стабилизирую на самом деле, – указал Тесла на слона в комнате, и увидел, как Друитт кивает с самым благостным выражением лица. – И это значит?..  
– Учитывая, сколько раз я телепортируюсь за день в пределах этих стен? – переспросил Джон. – И как Мориарти ищет способы заставить меня телепортироваться сквозь магнетит и даже ЭМ-щит, невзирая на то, что это далеко не безболезненные для меня опыты?  
– Ты в одном шаге от того, чтобы окончательно расстаться даже с твоим подобием рассудка? – проницательно посмотрел на него Никола.  
– Именно так, старина, именно так. Поэтому предлагаю составлять план побега как можно быстрее. Пока я этот шаг не сделал.

 

Проблема была в том, конечно, что Генри не мог изобрести всё необходимое за сутки. Даже Никола не смог бы, а Генри всё-таки было до него далеко – при всей любви к приёмному сыну, Магнус на тему разницы их способностей не обольщалась. Безусловно помогло то, что Фаллон оставила им образец технологии Мориарти – квадратную тяжёлую коробку, похожую на те, что описывало во сне альтер-эго. Чудо, что херузанке удалось вынести её незаметно.  
– Потому что Мориарти мне доверяет, – объяснила та. – Или не так – он считает, что я слишком похожа на него, и мне всё равно некуда идти. Но слишком подозрительно я тоже себя вести не могу, так что сюда больше приходить не буду. Если нужно – оставляйте сообщения на одноразовом телефоне, за границами штаба я их буду получать, внутри слишком глушит.  
– Можешь устроить мне разговор с Николой? – спросила её Магнус.  
– Учитывая, что за ним наблюдают? – Фаллон мотнула головой. – Слишком много риска. Могу попробовать его сфотографировать, чтобы вы убедились, что я правду говорю.  
– Фотография – обязательно, – кивнула Магнус. – Но и про разговор подумай.  
Ей очень хотелось надеяться, что Фаллон не лжёт. С одной стороны, она, конечно, могла всё ещё играть на стороне Мориарти и сейчас пытаться заманить Магнус с командой в ловушку. С другой стороны, зачем было так стараться? Напасть на них можно было и так, потому что они и так бы скоро пришли.  
И всё-таки каждый час мучительного бездействия давался Магнус тяжело. Она помогла бы Генри и Пили в лаборатории, но это не было её профилем, а по своему профилю она уже сделала, что могла.  
– Док, я думаю, мы на верном пути! – радостно поделился с ней Генри, показывая на что-то, что пока больше напоминало скопище ни к чему не присоединённых проводов. – Ещё не в плане щита, но зато в плане восстановления материи. Эта хрень, которую принесла Фаллон, серьёзно помогает.  
Магнус ободряюще ему улыбнулась, стараясь не задумываться, что именно он сейчас использует для своих изысканий: на днях она зашла в лабораторию без предупреждения и слишком неожиданно увидела на мониторах результаты собственных попыток найти, куда материализовалась Эшли последний раз, когда она видела её живой.  
Нет, логично, что Генри использовал точно задокументированные превращения нескольких людей в энергию и снова в материю внутри Убежища. Но больше она старалась без предупреждения к нему не заходить.  
– Щит тоже будет, – чуть позже сказала ей Пили Эльнади. – Но ты понимаешь, что мы не сможем сделать что-то, что точно выдержит все удары? Даже против электроразрядов – мы не усовершенствуем настолько, чтобы уберечь вас от всего.  
– Конечно, – согласилась Магнус. – Главное, чтобы он сдержал хотя бы несколько атак – потом мы отключим машины Мориарти с помощью Фаллон или без неё.  
– Помоги вам Аллах, – серьёзно произнесла Эльнади. – Потому что, если бой затянется…  
– Я понимаю, – перебила её Магнус. – Поверь мне, я понимаю. Но мы справимся, как и всегда.  
– Будем надеяться, – мрачно кивнула Эльнади.

В этот раз Тесла сам нашёл Друитта, сказав охранникам у его комнаты, что пришла пора очередного сеанса. Судя по облегчению на их лицах, лечение Друитту и правда бы не помешало, так что Тесла морально приготовился, когда входил.  
Джон лежал на кровати, лицом к стене, но по напряжённой спине было понятно, что он не спит.  
– Я же сказал, оставьте меня в покое, – глухо процедил он.  
Разумно было бы его послушаться, но Никола, в общем-то, никогда не вёл себя разумно и не собирался начинать сейчас.  
– Кое-что электромагнетизм всё-таки снимет, – заметил он, подходя ближе. – Попробовать?  
Спина слегка расслабилась.  
– А, это ты, – сказал Друитт. – Тебе бы всё рисковать, старина.  
– Ну, я вроде как на положении твоего лечащего врача, – пожал плечами Тесла. – И мне есть, что обсудить, а с тобой сейчас разве что пообсуждаешь?  
Друитт поднял руку:  
– Давай. Хуже не будет.  
Лучше тоже могло не быть, но Никола сам занёс ладони, краем глаза оглядывая обстановку.  
Стол, стул, кровать. Комната недалеко ушла от камеры, а стены, кстати, были проложены магнетитом. На одну только праксианскую технологию Мориарти не полагался.  
Электрошок помог бы вернее.  
– Что тебя электрошоком не облагодетельствовали? – тут же и поинтересовался Никола.  
– Слишком усыпляет элементаля, – всё ещё не поворачиваясь к нему, ответил Джон. – Так что, раз есть ты…  
– Ну-ну, – Никола пытался уловить течение тока в его теле, но для этого всё ещё надо было вернуть себе вампиризм. Поэтому он сделал, что мог: зарядился так, что металлический стул поехал к нему по полу сам, и понадеялся, что этого достаточно, чтобы слегка успокоить элементаля.  
Джон Друитт протяжно выдохнул и повернулся на спину.  
– Спасибо, старина, – с лёгкой иронией заметил он. – Что бы я без тебя делал…  
– О, да заткнись ты, – проворчал Никола, берясь за спинку кстати подъехавшего стула и усаживаясь. – Нас тут всё ещё не слушают, я надеюсь?  
– Сквозь магнетит? Сомневаюсь. Разве что ты неплотно прикрыл дверь.  
– Нормально я её прикрыл, – Никола всё же на всякий случай покосился в ту сторону. Но дверь и правда была закрыта. – Ну тогда говори – когда тебя снова потащат на опыты?  
– После сегодняшнего сеанса дадут день-другой передохнуть, – Друитт прикрыл глаза и сложил руки на груди, словно его нисколько не волновало, что собеседник может быть опасен. Очаровательная у них выходила встреча.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Тесла, не заостряя на этом внимания. – Так ещё лучше для моих планов. Ведь твои наниты не мешают тебе выйти из здания?  
– Не мешают, – согласился Друитт. – Мориарти меня даже телепортировать обратно не сможет, если не будет точно видеть, где я.  
– Значит, главное – сбежать быстро и не попасться. А если доберёмся до Убещища, можно включить собственный ЭМ-щит, и оттуда тебя уже точно не телепортируют. А что до барьера тут, то можно попасть в окно, когда его отключают, да и стены я успел поизучать хотя бы издали…  
Друитт одобрительно кивнул:  
– Я знал, что для чего-то же тебя спасал, а не просто поддался сентиментальности…  
Тесла отмахнулся от него, захваченный выстраивающейся перед ним перспективой, и продолжил:  
– Можно попробовать кое-что. Добрый профессор всё-таки слишком самоуверен, не стоило нам оставлять столько свободы. Он, конечно, смотрит, чтобы я близко у стен не оказывался… но можно ведь постараться. И, да, это потребует времени, но я смогу их размагнитить. И тогда дело будет за тобой, Джонни.  
– Не боишься, что я просто сбегу и оставлю тебя здесь? – с любопытством спросил Друитт.  
Тесла поморщился:  
– Не исключаю этого варианта. Но лучше так, чем сидеть на месте и ждать приговора.  
– Да, это никому из нас никогда не было свойственно, – согласился Джон.  
– Значит, попробуем, – Никола только теперь обратил внимание, что нагнулся над Друиттом, чтобы их не подслушали, и разговор у них идёт интимным полушёпотом. Точно очаровательная встреча. – Когда?  
– Предлагаю завтрашний вечер, – сказал Друитт, которого, похоже, их диспозиция не слишком беспокоила. – Во-первых, мне надо отлежаться. Во-вторых, профессор Мориарти истово соблюдает файв-о-клок.  
Тесла быстро кивнул:  
– Подходит. Я пока прикину, в каком месте стена тоньше.  
Они замолчали. Вероятно, на этом стоило уходить, и Тесла так и собрался делать: играть сиделку при этом пациенте было выше его сил, а всё полезное они уже обсудили.  
– Ты теперь с ней? – неожиданно остановил его вопросом Друитт, когда он уже вставал. – С Хелен?  
Никола косо на него посмотрел, в прямом и переносном смысле. В прямом – потому что исподтишка пытался разглядеть, не собирается ли Друитт на него бросаться. В переносном – потому что тема была больная, и Джонни мог бы не сыпать соль на рану, особенно после того, как и так получил чуть больше, чем заслуживал.  
– Тебя что, серьёзно только и волнует, с кем может быть Хелен? – оттопырив губу, спросил он, чтобы самому не отвечать на вопрос. – Что тебе это даст? Она будет с тем, с кем захочет.  
– Я не поэтому спрашивал, – поморщился Друитт. И мечтательно прибавил: – Хотя не скажу, что жалею о поцелуе…  
Никола окончательно посмотрел на него волком, и Друитт рассмеялся.  
– Иди-ка ты отсюда, старина, – почти добродушно посоветовал он. – А то охрана заинтересуется, что мы так долго.  
Никола, в общем, собирался уходить и сам, но теперь это выглядело так, будто его отсылают. Нашёл себе Джонни мальчика на побегушках, ничего не скажешь. Можно подумать, надеется, что расплачиваться за это не придётся.  
– Увидимся завтра, – подчёркнуто сухо произнёс Никола и повернулся к выходу из комнаты.  
Нож ему в спину не прилетел, и то славно.

 

На следующий день щиты от дематериализации были более-менее готовы: Генри решил пойти по более простому пути и собрать устройства, которые реагировали на излучение от машин Мориарти и посылали импульс, который их вырубал.  
– С этим шанс пробиться очень неплохой, – удовлетворённо кивнула Эльнади, не переставая вместе с Генри что-то подкручивать в устройствах и тестировать результаты. – Вот с восстановлением материи дело обстоит хуже…  
– Ну, не то что бы мы не можем восстановить, – нахмурился Генри. – Проблема в том, что мы не можем восстановить то же самое…  
– Что несколько обесценивает работу, – согласилась Магнус. – Даже машина, которую принесла Фаллон, не помогает?  
Генри досадливо цыкнул зубом:  
– Мориарти не очень интересно материализовывать то же самое… Он и не пытался хранить матрицы личности, это планировалось как билет в один конец.  
Магнус задумчиво осмотрела их рабочий стол. Время истекало, нужно было идти к Мориарти, но лишать шанса его жертв никак не хотелось.  
Её взгляд остановился на зеркале Изиды, лежащем посреди проводов.  
– Вы с моим альтер-эго уже говорили? – вспоминая кое-что, спросила она.  
Эльнади и Генри переглянулись.  
– О чём? – озадаченно поинтересовалась первая. – Мне казалось, всю информацию мы уже получили, а в плане технических тонкостей она едва ли нам поможет…  
– Да, как-то их технологии не самые продвинутые были, к тому же… – пробормотал Генри.  
– В одном она поможет, – возразила Магнус. – Она как-то попала ко мне цельной личностью, хотя её перенесло как энергию. Одной машиной той Пятёрки этого было не добиться, это правда. Но после вмешательства их Джона это как-то получилось. Порасспрашивайте. Может быть, что-то полезное всё-таки узнаете.  
Они снова переглянулись, но, кажется, встречных предложений у них всё равно не было.  
– Попробуем, док, – согласился Генри. – В общем, что нам терять…  
– Прекрасно, – кивнула Магнус. – Значит, пока что мы завершаем с планами на штурм замка и ждём отмашки от вас. Не позднее, чем завтрашней ночью, надо выступать. Мы и так сильно задержались.  
С этим они не спорили.  
А она, как бы ни хотела разобраться наконец с Мориарти, очень жалела, что срочные поиски образца вампирской крови не дали результатов. Кейт поставила на уши половину Нового Праксиса – но даже если Гаррис и его сторонники были не против оказать услугу главе Убежища, они могли только сказать, что, возможно, образцы и хранились у Сената, но после взрывов найти их было практически невозможно. Не так быстро, по крайней мере.  
Значит, сделать опять Николу вампиром пока не получалось. И это было очень плохо, потому что Магнус предпочла бы рассчитывать и на его помощь в бое с Мориарти.  
Но, видимо, придётся справляться самим.

С самого начала Никола Тесла подозревал, что всё идёт слишком уж гладко. Нет, он, конечно, гордился своей способностью просчитывать детали, но в этот раз ему всё не нравилось. Джонни выпустили погулять как раз незадолго до того, как наступил файв-о-клок, и охрана быстро отстала, не желая с ним связываться. Он и так находился в той части сада, где ждал Никола, ослабляя и усиливая магнитное поле у облюбованного участка стены, поэтому без проблем нашёл его и поздоровался кивком.  
За Николой тоже сегодня особенно не наблюдали, и это его нервировало.  
– Скоро будет готово, – негромко заметил он, и Друитт подступил ближе, на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы, если что, сразу вместе телепортироваться.  
Цифры сходились в некрасивые комбинации, и Тесла не удивился, увидев, как к ним идёт Фаллон.  
– Хочу сказать, что я вынуждена это делать, – быстро проговорила она, и прежде чем Тесла успел спросить, что, чёрт возьми, она имеет в виду, рядом с ним словно из-под земли выросли два охранника, тут же взявшие его под руки.  
Друитт отступил назад, и Тесла обжёг его взглядом – но тот смотрел мимо него, на приближающегося со свитой Мориарти. Пальцы Джона конвульсивно сжались и разжались: похоже, он решил, что атаковать нет смысла. Впрочем, Тесла всё равно подозревал, что сдал план побега именно он. Кто ж ещё?  
– Вы меня разочаровываете, джентльмены, – ровно заметил Мориарти, остановившись за несколько футов до них. – Всё, чего вы добились, – это помешали мне выпить мой чай. Думали, никто не заметит, что вы экспериментируете с моим оборудованием и со стеной? Ошибаетесь. Вот, например, Фаллон заметила.  
«С каким ещё оборудованием?» – хотел переспросить Тесла, но Фаллон быстро вставила:  
– По-моему, нужно ужесточить условия их содержания. То, что они полезны, и убивать их нельзя, ещё не повод обращаться с ними, как с гостями.  
– Да уже и не очень-то полезны, – заметил Мориарти. – Джон – ещё может быть, ненадолго, пока мы тут заканчиваем. Но вот его однокашник уже нам без особой надобности.  
К удивлению Николы, защищать его начали сразу двое.  
– Я думал, вам важно контролировать элементаля, профессор? – начал Джон Друитт. – Другие же способы не сработали.  
– Мы заканчиваем, Джон, – терпеливо повторил Мориарти. – Элементаль как раз пригодится нам в полной силе.  
– А этого опять-таки не проще добиться с помощью Теслы? – спросила Фаллон. – Не поймите неправильно, я тоже не хочу тут задерживаться, но лучше, когда инструмент можно калибровать, разве нет? А ваши механизмы зависят от того, насколько именно в полную силу действует элементаль.  
Мориарти покачал головой:  
– С одной стороны, замечание резонное. С другой стороны – слишком рискованно. Тесла ещё моих времён был слишком ловким.  
Он подал знак, и охранники выкрутили Николе руки, заставляя согнуться пополам.  
В последний момент Друитт дёрнулся к нему, что-то неразборчиво воскликнув – так что, вероятно, он был ни при чём, и побег раскрыли и без него. Тесле от этого не было легче – его, вероятно, всё равно собирались убить. Он попытался рвануться, ударить державших его чем-нибудь металлическим, но всё было тщетно: держали его не просто охранники, а люди, привыкшие работать с абнормалами.  
В поле зрения появилось задумчивое лицо Мориарти. Он оглядел Теслу, словно прикидывая, сколько полезной энергии из него получится, а потом кивнул кому-то за его спиной:  
– Давай.  
И после удара по затылку Николу Теслу поглотила темнота.

Когда Фаллон позвонила в неурочное время, Магнус моментально, ещё до того, как та заговорила, поняла – что-то случилось. Голос херузанки звучал напряжённо, так что оставалось только спросить:  
– Насколько всё плохо?  
– Поправимо, – коротко сказала Фаллон. – Но нужно действовать быстро. Я взломала доступ к пульту управления и могу отключить барьер в любой момент. Но меня едва не засекли, так что пришлось свалить это на вашего акару.  
Магнус резко выдохнула.  
– Он жив? – сквозь зубы поинтересовалась она.  
– Ненадолго. Мне удалось уговорить Мориарти его препарировать, чтобы попытаться понять, как лучше сохранить его электромагнетические способности. Но это дело пары часов, а потом…  
– Я поняла, – быстро сказала Магнус. – Что же, мы так и так собирались выступать сегодня. Как быстро ты можешь отключить барьер?  
– Как только вернусь обратно, – ответила Фаллон. – Но лучше договоримся на конкретное время. И, доктор Магнус, я отключу только барьер. Доступ ко всему остальному находится в кабинете Мориарти, и я не успею туда пробраться незамеченной. Это придётся делать уже вместе с вами.  
– Я поняла, – повторила Магнус. – Готовность через полтора часа, Фаллон. Мы выходим, как только всё соберём.  
– Я буду ждать.

Переносить планы никто из её команды не любил: увеличивалась вероятность ошибки. С другой стороны, импровизировать им тоже было не впервой, да и переносили всё-таки на несколько часов, а не на несколько дней. Правда, Генри с доктором Эльнади всё равно выглядели недовольными, и их можно было понять, но они хотя бы собрали работающую модель материализатора (Генри назвал его длинным красивым названием, а потом сократил до некрасивой аббревиатуры, но остальные единодушно остановились на слове "материализатор"). Магнус понимала их желание его проверить и перепроверить, но, очевидно, ничего не оставалось, как проводить испытания сразу в реальных условиях.  
– Вот заодно и узнаем, не обманывает ли нас Фаллон, – мрачно высказался Уилл, застёгивая на себе жилет с вшитыми генератором щита и блокиратором дематерилизатора (да, над названиями потом всё-таки стоило поработать).  
– Ей же лучше, если нет, – заметила Кейт. – Гаррис успел-таки собрать остальных херузанцев, они будут нас ждать рядом со штаб-квартирой Мориарти. И они очень близко к сердцу принимают поступки Фаллон. К обоим сердцам в каждом.  
– Хорошая новость, ты молодец, Кейт,– одобрительно кивнула Магнус. – Но пусть не входят, пока мы не дадим сигнал, что всё отключили. Жилетов хватит только на нас.  
– Защита от электричества у них тоже есть, – напомнила Кейт. – Но только от него. Так что да, я тоже сказала Гаррису не лезть в пекло.  
Магнус улыбнулась ей и заново оглядела свою команду. Генри с Пили, конечно, были тяжело нагружены для марш-броска, но без их оборудования идти к Мориарти вообще не имело смысла. Уилл и Кейт вполне могли прикрыть их при необходимости. Защищены они все были так хорошо, как могли.  
– Выступаем, – дала отмашку Магнус.

 

Камера, в которой пришёл в себя Никола Тесла, уже ничуть не напоминала жилую комнату. Скорее, если уж на то пошло, напоминала она камеру смертника, и особенный шарм ей придавали вмонтированные по углам знакомые устройства в стиле «стимпанк», дружелюбно светящиеся жёлтым. Никола прикинул, как быстро их включат на дематериализацию: к работе они уже были готовы. Даже странно, что их до сих пор не включили.  
Конечно, он попытался их разбить. Правда, не очень надеялся на успех – обычно вся техника Мориарти была упакована в симпатичный праксианский вариант стекла. И эта исключением не стала.  
Никола скрестил руки на груди и с вызовом уставился в потолок, на случай, если за ним всё-таки наблюдали.  
– Ну что же, сволочи, давайте, я готов! – заявил он, ожидая скрипа двери как минимум или включения дематериализатора как максимум.  
Ничего не происходило. Он пожал плечами и подошёл к двери, прислушиваясь, что там снаружи.  
Снаружи, кажется, творилось что-то интересное: возня, затем звук упавшего тела. Никола Тесла напряг слух, тихо проклиная недостаточные человеческие способности, и попытался понять, кто сейчас откроет дверь, если откроет.  
Хелен? Она должна была рано или поздно вернуться, сейчас было самое время. Странно, что ещё взрывов не слышится, но, может быть, ей удалось пробраться незаметно.  
Или неужто за дверью старина Джонни? Это будет шутка века, конечно, но мало ли что ему нашептали голоса в голове. Например, что старых друзей нужно убивать лично. До этого он почему-то удерживался, но это же Джонни, с ним никогда не знаешь…  
Никола поморщился: ладно, пожалуй, в этот раз Джон вёл себя объективно прилично. Так что если это он наводит там шороху, то Никола вполне будет рад его видеть.  
Дверь открылась, и в камеру зашла херузанка в чёрной тунике и лосинах. Фаллон.  
Вот её Никола совсем не ожидал.  
– Что за чертовщина? – вслух удивился он, глядя на неподвижное тело охранника за ней. – Дорогая, это же ты нас сдала!  
– Пришлось, – с досадой откликнулась Фаллон. – Меня чуть не раскрыли, когда я пыталась отключить машины Мориарти. Попрошу не нападать. Я от Убежища.  
– Как это они пошли с тобой на сделку? – не поверил он.  
– Куда им было деваться? – пожала она плечами. – Выходить будешь? Я так думаю, лучше для меня будет, если я сдам тебя им живым.  
– Как будто это там кого-то особо волнует… – проворчал он, тем не менее выходя наружу.  
– Ваша Магнус чуть не бросилась сразу штурмовать штаб, когда я сказала, что ты жив, – усмехнулась Фаллон. – Так что, думаю, волнует, и, думаю, мне лучше проследить, чтобы ты до них дошёл. А то мало ли, как договорённость изменится.  
Никола посмотрел на неё с ещё большим удивлением, но лгать херузанке резона не было.  
Они крались обратно каким-то известным только ей маршрутом, и несколько раз Фаллон останавливала Теслу, первой заглядывая за угол коридора. Один раз навстречу им пробежала группа охранников – местные, судя по наличию среди них женщин. Мориарти привёл с собой только мужчин. Фаллон, побледнев, втолкнула Теслу в ближайшую дверь, оказавшуюся, к счастью, не запертой, и охранники помчались дальше, их не заметив.  
– Периметр сдали, значит, – сказала Фаллон. – Мориарти отозвал их защищать его и пульт управления. Тем лучше, может, не встретим больше никого.  
Но они встретили: уже на выходе, в саду, практически лицом к лицу столкнулись с другой группой. В руке Фаллон мгновенно оказался праксианский бластер, но драться одной против всех ей не пришлось: сбоку прилетели заряды парализаторов, и, воспользовавшись сумятицей, Фаллон сняла лидера выстрелом в упор.  
– Потише с убийствами, – выговорила ей женщина, встающая из-за живой изгороди. – Я хочу по возможности избежать жертв.  
Никола рассмеялся от этого привычного абсурдного предложения, и Хелен Магнус повернулась к нему.

Первой её мыслью было, что выглядит он не слишком хорошо. На смену ей, наступая на пятки, пришла другая: какая, к чёрту, разница, главное, он жив! А что эту неделю он провёл не в пятизвёздочном отеле, она знала и так.  
И всё-таки...  
– Никола, как ты? – с болью в голосе спросила Магнус, вглядываясь в его осунувшееся лицо.  
– Бывало лучше, – он усмехнулся, но эта бравада не обманула даже его самого, наверное. – Но могло быть и хуже. Не убили, по крайней мере.  
– Слава Богу, – с жаром сказала она. – Я готова была прорываться с боем, когда мне сказали, что тебя всё-таки решили оставить в живых.  
– Да, Фаллон так и сказала, – негромко согласился он. Херузанка повернулась к ним, услышав своё имя, но потом продолжила тихий разговор с Уиллом. – Ну,что, спасибо Джонни, что тогда решил прийти на помощь. В этот раз не знаю, кому именно обязан, начали они с Фаллон оба, но меня слегка вывели из строя, так что я не дослушал.  
– Джон тебе как-то помог? – озадаченно поинтересовалась Магнус. Такой информации Фаллон не передавала.  
– Даже не как-то, – покачал головой Никола. – Жаль, ты не видела, как интересно он торговался с Мориарти, убеждая, что элементаль уже довольно сильно вышел из-под контроля и без моих способностей его глушить не получится…  
Магнус слушала с удивлением и чем-то подозрительно похожим на надежду. Даже если сама не понимала толком, на что надеется.  
Ожидать, что Джон каким-то волшебным образом исправился, было слегка наивно.  
– Это правда? – нахмурившись, уточнила она. – Про элементаля?  
– Ну… – протянул Никола. – Доля правды, пожалуй, есть. Но в данный момент он не угроза, если ты об этом. Хотя я не знаю, что там дальше с ним Мориарти сделал, может, опять элементалю побудку устроил. В камере не очень уследишь за последними новостями.  
– Элементаля как раз пытались разбудить в полную силу, – подходя, присоединилась к беседе Фаллон. – По-моему, наткнулись на сопротивление носителя, а дальше я не знаю, что с ним делали, я барьером занималась. Но вроде бы жив и у себя в камере.  
Магнус встретилась взглядом с Теслой. Как ни странно, он тоже смотрел с беспокойством.  
– Можешь провести нас туда? – спросила Магнус у Фаллон.  
– Естественно, – пожала плечами та. – Но не советую бросать на тот маршрут все силы: кабинет Мориарти в другую сторону, а запустить машину можно и без призыва элементалей.  
– Разделимся, – кивнула Магнус. – Сейчас закончу тут и пойду за Джоном, – она посмотрела на заместителя. – Уилл, ты поведёшь группу к Мориарти.  
– Окей, Магнус, но вы что, одна собрались за Друиттом? – переспросил он. – Возьмите кого-то ещё, так безопаснее.  
– Там сейчас разбуженный элементаль? – посмотрела она на Фаллон.  
– Скорее всего.  
Магнус покачала головой:  
– Тогда мне безопаснее как раз одной. Если Джон увидит только меня, он ещё может заколебаться. Один момент, – она повернулась к Тесле и покаялась: – У меня не было больше вампирской крови. Выберемся отсюда – переверну весь старый Праксис, но найду, а пока просто не успела. Поэтому я принесла только сыворотку на основе своей, – и она достала футляр со шприцами и ампулами.  
– В прошлый раз это не очень-то помогло, – напомнил он, закатывая, тем не менее, рукав рубашки.  
– Я экспериментировала с очисткой и отделением ДНК, – объяснила Магнус, готовя шприц. – Как временная мера – должно сгодиться. Совсем вампиром я тебя не сделаю, но часть способностей верну хотя бы ненадолго.  
– Давай, – согласился Тесла. – Ненавижу быть обузой в бою.  
Она коротко улыбнулась и, наметив вену, вколола сыворотку. Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом Николу скрутило судорогой, и кожа у него на ощупь быстро стала горячей.  
Магнус крепко держала его за руку, и вскоре спазмы прекратились, и Тесла задышал ровней. Он разжал свободную ладонь, и между пальцев проскочил разряд.  
– Да, что-то есть, – усмехнулся он. – Мерси, Хелен. Дай прийти в себя, и я присоединюсь к твоей команде в полной мере.  
– Если хочешь, я пока побуду с тобой, – предложила она, но он отмахнулся:  
– Я лучше почитаю, что там Хайнрих и компания понаписали о машинах Мориарти. Иди вытаскивай своего прекрасного принца. Всё равно ведь без него мы тоже вряд ли уйдём.  
Магнус задумалась, не прояснить ли кое-что в их отношениях – но делать это на глазах у всех не хотелось. Так что она упаковала обратно шприцы и посмотрела на Фаллон:  
– Показывай. А потом поведёшь остальных к кабинету Мориарти.  
– Идёмте, – херузанка немедленно направилась обратно в здание.  
Одна засада им всё-так встретилась – Мориарти понимал, что этим путём тоже пойдут.  
– Почему он не перевёл Джона поближе к себе? – спросила Магнус, переступая через очередное неподвижное тело, когда они закончили.  
– Потому что разницы нет, – ответила Фаллон. – Провода в камеру подведены, да и воспользоваться элементалем можно, пока он в любой точке в этом здании. Зато бешеных животных Мориарти при себе держать не жаждет. Друитт перебил достаточно его охраны.  
Магнус покоробила такая характеристика Джона – да, верная, скорее всего, но они же специально его до этого состояния доводили.  
– Камера на следующем этаже, первая дверь налево, – продолжила Фаллон, доходя до лестницы. – На посту ещё обязательно кто-то должен стоять. Моя помощь нужна, или я просто оставлю схему здания с отмеченным кабинетом Мориарти?  
– Оставляй и возвращайся, – покачала головой Магнус. – Я как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Фаллон послушалась без колебаний – наблюдала Магнус в действии. Да и там действительно оказался только один охранник, бросавший нервные взгляды на дверь, у которой стоял. Может быть, конечно, их было больше, но они уже убежали.  
Аккуратно прислонив бессознательное тело к стене, Магнус выстрелила в замок, но не зашла сразу. Сначала убрала в кобуру пистолет и достала тазер, выставив максимальное значение.  
Стоило открыть дверь, как непреодолимая сила, воплощённая в одном человеке, сбила её с ног и прижала к стене, шею Магнус сдавили длинные жёсткие пальцы.  
– Здравствуй, Джон, – прохрипела она.  
И нажала на спусковой крючок.

 

Мощность, выставленная на тазере, обычного человека убила бы, а Джон Друитт, к счастью, хотя бы разжал хватку и осел на пол. Магнус не двигалась с места, держа его на прицеле, но больше он не нападал. Вместо этого он потёр глаза, посмотрел снизу вверх и улыбнулся.  
– Здравствуй, Хелен. Жаль, у тебя на шее останутся синяки.  
– Я переживу, – ответила она, продолжая за ним наблюдать. – Если я тебя выпущу отсюда, ты сможешь не кидаться на всех подряд?  
– Полагаю, проверим на опыте, – Джон осторожно поднялся на ноги и отошёл на пару шагов. Руки он держал на виду. – Всё равно идти придётся, желательно подальше отсюда – иначе я снова помогу Мориарти в переносе из мира в мир. Столько энергии, как в прошлый раз, он, конечно, не набрал, но всё равно может получиться неприятно.  
Магнус нахмурилась, хотя тазер всё же опустила:  
– Я тебя в таком состоянии за пределы здания тоже не выпущу. Хотя мне сказали, что здесь Мориарти до тебя в любой точке доберётся.  
– Да, где магнетит не помешает. Значит, нам всем придётся рискнуть, – заключил он.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Они изучали друг друга, пытаясь предугадать следующий шаг визави. Джон, как подумала Магнус, выглядел немногим лучше Николы, и на секунду ей стало жаль непонятно чего. Может быть, того, что так сложно было отделять поступки Джона от поступков элементаля даже в мыслях.  
– Спасибо за то, что помог Николе, – наконец заговорила она.  
Джон Друитт согнулся в полупоклоне и с насмешливой улыбкой пробормотал:  
– Чего не сделаешь из-за поцелуя прекрасной дамы...  
Магнус поморщилась. Как бы ни поутихла её обида на Друитта, уже совершенно не связанная с элементалем, этот момент потери контроля она вспоминала без удовольствия.  
– На самом деле, я бы сказала, что целовала тебя не совсем я, – ровно проговорила она, не желая затягивать это недоразумение.  
Как ни странно, Джон понимающе кивнул.  
– Твоё альтер-эго, чьи воспоминания ты забрала, да? – уточнил он. – Я так и подумал после рассказа Николы. Хотя сам он считает по-другому.  
Магнус приподняла брови:  
– Удивлена, что ты не пытаешься приписать этому ничего лишнего.  
– О, Хелен, – протянул он, уже не улыбаясь. – Мне ли не знать, что такое чужие импульсы, которые невозможно отличить от своих?  
Он потянулся к её запястью – медленно, словно неохотно. Магнус поймала его взгляд и не отпускала, но и руку не отдёргивала тоже. Джон остановился сам, так до неё и не дотронувшись.  
– Ты хочешь быть с ним, да? – мягкий баритон навевал воспоминания даже сейчас, когда Магнус уже казалось, что всё давно быльём поросло. – Ты смотришь так... когда-то ты так смотрела на меня.  
– Пойдём найдём мою команду и Мориарти, – устало предложила она. – Повыяснять отношения мы можем и потом.  
– Конечно, – легко согласился он. – Если будет «потом», и если ты захочешь. Хотя я всего-то пытался сказать, что помогал ему и из-за тебя тоже. Вы оба горазды не так меня понимать, хотя, вероятно, у вас есть на то основания. А я просто не хотел, знаешь ли, снова становиться источником твоего несчастья.  
Магнус удивлённо моргнула и осторожно уточнила:  
– Джон, с тобой всё в порядке?  
Друитт рассмеялся:  
– Конечно нет, дорогая. Я попеременно то умираю, то захлёбываюсь желанием убить всех, кто находится рядом, и иногда это происходит с разницей в пару часов. Но ты ещё до этого так ясно дала понять, что не желаешь иметь со мной ничего общего, что я подумал – может, пора тебя послушать наконец. Иногда близость смерти внушает смирение.  
– Раньше она тебе не мешала, – пробормотала она, и он посмотрел на неё с иронией.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что я рано сдался?  
– Нет, вполне вовремя, – быстро ответила Магнус и указала тазером на дверь. – Пойдём уже, найдём Мориарти.

Они присоединились к остальным как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть помочь с остатками охраны Мориарти. Никола тоже принимал участие, и выглядел он уже заметно бодрее, как с удовольствием отметила Магнус. Он же первый и увидел их, бросив через плечо:  
– Хелен, Джонни, как мило, что вы решили зайти.  
Джон хмыкнул, пережимая кому-то сонную артерию – под пристальным взглядом Магнус, только так, чтобы заставить потерять сознание.  
– Такое вежливое приглашение я не мог отклонить, – спокойно, словно сидел в кресле в клубе, проговорил он.  
Магнус быстро влилась в схватку, но продолжала наблюдать за ним краем глаза, а ещё прислушивалась к собственным ощущениям. Печально было понимать: она реагирует. Всё ещё на него реагирует, даже после дополнительного века с лишним, во время которого почти не видела Джона. Как, впрочем, и Николу, а ведь она ещё недавно вполне с удовольствием собиралась завести с ним роман.  
Можно было обмануть себя и сказать, что это всё ещё остаток влияния её альтер-эго. Но то было надёжно переселено в зеркало Изиды, а лгать себе Магнус давно разучилась.  
Пусть не было давно той безумной влюблённости, из-за которой Уайтчепел так тяжело на ней сказался, пусть Джон разочаровал её, решив с помощью Адама повернуть историю Пятёрки вспять… Но сейчас, глядя на него, видя, как он готов встать плечом к плечу с командой Убежища, вспоминая, что он помог Николе, ничего не ожидая взамен, Магнус чувствовала, как снова лихорадочно бьётся сердце, и ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
Но она по крайней мере могла не показывать. Так что, заставив упасть последнего противника, она намеренно перевела взгляд на Николу… и поняла, что хотя реагирует и по-другому, всё равно реагирует и на него. Всё-таки увлечение им было продиктовано не только желанием разбудить в себе больше человеческих чувств, отнюдь. Они были похожи больше, чем она с Джоном. Даже хаотическая сущность Николы давно уже только радовала Хелен. Она думала, что не помешает иногда смотреть на мир его глазами, потому что сама она слишком уж привыкла раскладывать всё по полочкам.  
Вот как сейчас. Даже если предмет размышлений был словно начисто переписан из бульварного романа.  
Хелен Магнус мысленно тяжело вздохнула по поводу самой себя, а вслух сказала:  
– Заходим.  
И распахнула дверь в кабинет профессора Мориарти.

 

 

 

Стоило им сделать шаг внутрь, как синхронно взвизгнули блокираторы – видимо, дематериализаторы были установлены прямо при входе. Помещение за дверью на поверку оказалось вовсе не кабинетом, а довольно просторным залом, на противоположном конце которого в окружении машин и механизмов невинно стоял стол красного дерева, а за ним – обитое плюшем кресло с высокой спинкой и торшер с абажуром в виде цветка кувшинки.  
Кресло не пустовало.  
Джеймс Мориарти сидел за столом, наклонившись вперёд и переплетя пальцы на столешнице. Магнус на долю секунды замерла, прищуриваясь и оценивая врага, которого впервые видела так близко: похож и не похож на профессора из её прошлого, такой же бледный паук с редеющей шевелюрой, но вокруг этой версии – аура власти, которой никогда не было у того. Ну, судьбы миров её профессор Мориарти не решал, так что, видно, это естественная эволюция.  
– Профессор, – повысила она голос, кивнув в знак приветствия. – Вот мы и встретились.  
– Мисс Магнус, – почти что любезно откликнулся он. – Вы всё так же настырны, как я погляжу.  
– _Доктор_ Магнус, – криво улыбнулась она. – Я настаиваю. Не выйдете к нам?  
– Нет, благодарю, – отказался он, рука его была занесена над большими разноцветным кнопками пульта. Он обвёл взглядом сопровождение Магнус и остановился на Фаллон. – А, вот оно как. Поэтому лучевое оружие и не работает, да, Фаллон?  
– Его я обезвредила ещё вчера, – пожала она плечами. – Не следовало вам вообще его давать, не ваш уровень. Вы нас тут всех чуть не спалили, и это не считая радиации.  
– Что тебя не устроило? – поинтересовался он. – Или просто женская натура взыграла?  
Фаллон посмотрела на него непонимающе, зато отреагировали остальные: женщины закатили глаза или тяжело вздохнули, а мужчины усмехнулись или высоко задрали брови.  
– Хватит с меня эгоманьяков, – тем не менее, ответила воспитанная в другом обществе херузанка. – Советую сдаться, Мориарти.  
– Нет, благодарю, – сказал тот.  
И нажал на кнопку.  
Как выяснилось, в этом зале был смонтирован отдельный барьер. Он поймал их в клетку со всех сторон, и тут же в них начали бить электрические разряды, поначалу редкие и не слишком мощные.  
Магнус взглянула туда, где недавно стоял Мориарти – его уже и след простыл, видимо, из зала был другой выход.  
– Хелен, – напряжённо позвала её Пили Эльнади.  
Та посмотрела, куда указывали – под потолком их клетки начинало формироваться облако.  
– О, да нас всё-таки собираются поджарить, – весело заметил Никола. – Хелен, я могу перенаправить шторм в одну точку, когда начнёт бить, но мы тут не заземлены, а щитов вы на нас с Джонни и Фаллон не захватили, я смотрю…  
Магнус покачала головой: весь заряд их щиты всё равно не выдержали бы. Они и так уже приняли достаточно разрядов, а на удар такой мощности и не были рассчитаны. Генри это тоже понимал, и сейчас он встретился с ней взглядом, отчаянно кусая губы, и начал:  
– Если мы успеем объединить…  
– Подвинься, – отстранил его рукой Джон Друитт. – Полагаю, это мой выход. Никола, тебя не затруднит перенаправить всё в меня?..  
– От всего ты сдохнешь, Джонни, – отозвался тот, что-то подсчитывая на планшете, отобранном у Генри.  
– Ну, в принципе, я на это и рассчитывал…  
– Погоди с самоубийством, – перебил его Тесла. – Что-то возьмёшь на себя ты, что-то – щиты, они на удивление неплохие для тяп-ляп на коленке от дилетантов, – Генри и Эльнади молча посмотрели на него с одинаковым неприязненным выражением на лицах. – Стопроцентного шанса тебе всё равно не обещаю, но Хелен ясно дала понять, что хочет как можно меньше жертв сегодня. Хорошие новости, кстати: после шторма клетка, скорее всего, распадётся.  
– Хорошие – это если мы не распадёмся… – пробормотала Кейт, и Уилл поддержал её угрюмым:  
– Да уж.  
Над головой начало потрескивать.  
– Если что-то делать, то сейчас, – сказала Эльнади, глядя только вверх.  
Магнус посмотрела на Друитта, но он уже замер, закрыв глаза и готовясь. Господи, какой же это был типичный поступок с его стороны…  
– Поехали, – сказал Тесла, словно дирижируя обрушивающимся на них электрическим штормом.  
Он распределил его так, как обещал: щиты трещали сухим треском, контакты сгорали, но свою функцию всё же выполняли. Что-то щиты всё-таки вобрали в себя, даже если это «что-то» было меньше половины.  
А остальное принял в себя Джон Друитт.

Клетка действительно распалась. Джона отбросило назад, но Уилл и Генри его поймали, и Магнус мгновенно оказалась рядом.  
Джона подёргивало, и по нему пробегали искры, но он дышал, хотя и был без сознания.  
– Жить будет? – спросил подошедший Никола.  
– Вероятно, – кивнула она, жалея, что не может задержаться. – Надо идти за Мориарти. Но лучше бы с Джоном кто-то остался, на случай, если элементаля не утихомирило.  
– Я останусь, – вызвался Генри. – Док, мне всё равно надо подготовить материализаторы – я найду все матрицы, какие тут остались, да и все пульты тут. Берите этого клоуна и давайте обратно сюда – тут всё так нестабильно, что нужно материализовывать как можно быстрее, пока есть, кого и из чего.  
– Я тоже остаюсь, – кивнула Пили. – Надеюсь, зеркало выдержит.  
– И я надеюсь, – согласилась Магнус и подала знак Уиллу и Кейт. Фаллон приотстала, но Магнус на неё сильно и не рассчитывала. Её помощи до этого более чем хватило.  
Бежать долго за Мориарти не пришлось – на лестнице в конце коридора их встретило подкрепление из Нового Праксиса, крепко державшее очередного несостоявшегося властелина мира.  
– Гаррис! – возмущённо воскликнула Кейт. – Я же говорила вам – не суйтесь! А если бы мы ещё управление не перехватили?  
Херузанец укоризненно посмотрел на наречённую:  
– Кейт, ты хочешь, чтобы я в вас сомневался? Зачем? И, по-моему, мы взяли именно того, кого вы искали.  
– Мальчишка знает толк в подарках, – усмехнулся Никола. – Хелен, что ты планируешь с ним делать?  
– Отправить обратно, – пожала она плечами, и Мориарти вскинулся:  
– На голую планету?! Вы что, издеваетесь?  
– Ну так помогите ей стать не такой голой, – предложила она. – Вам удалось приманить элементалей?  
– Они близко, – сощурился он. – И присоединятся, если снова будет большой выброс энергии. Хотя прошлых это рассеяло в совершенно обычную энергию.  
– Я думаю, этот расклад меня устроит, – заметила Магнус. – Одного мне хватает и так. Пойдёмте обратно – мои люди восстанавливают всё, что можно, из того, что вы разрушили. Если вам повезёт, то у них получится, и у вас даже будет мир, где вас будут судить.  
Если Пили и Генри удивились их быстрому возвращению, то ничего не сказали: им было некогда, они подсоединяли принесённые устройства к пульту управления и к зеркалу Изиды.  
Джон Друитт всё ещё лежал без сознания на полу, где они его оставили.  
– Мы почти готовы, – не поднимая головы, сказала Пили. – Если вы выяснили, как направить элементалей, мы можем начинать.  
– И побыстрее, потому что у нас тут электрический вариант Чернобыля на руках, – напряжённо заметил Генри. – Кто сказал, что это допотопное оборудование может долго удерживать такое количество энергии даже с праксианской надстройкой, – тот здорово ошибся.  
– Профессор? – изогнула бровь Магнус.  
– Что мне там делать? – хмуро спросил он.  
– Да что угодно, – ласково ответил ему Тесла. – Потому что здесь я вам голову оторву, и Хелен меня не остановит. Думаете, мне понравилось ваше гостеприимство?  
Мориарти кисло на него посмотрел – и явно поверил.  
– Ну хорошо, – согласился он. – Что вы планируете предпринять?  
– Открывать портал и одновременно отправлять туда матрицы из зеркала, – ответил ему Генри. – На той стороне должны получаться дома, люди, и так далее.  
– А если нет?  
– То вам окончательно не повезло, – сказал ему Тесла. – Но выбора вам не предлагают.  
Мориарти пожал плечами:  
– Прекрасно. Я умею проигрывать. Я помогу.  
И он решительно пошёл к пульту, хотя Тесла от него не отставал ни на шаг.  
Магнус отошла к Уиллу и Кейт, а потом – проверить Джона. Сейчас было лучше предоставить дело специалистам.  
Джон зашевелился как раз тогда, когда воздух от пола до потолка взрезало порталом.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Магнус, проверяя его зрачки и помогая сесть.  
– Электрошок всегда освежает, – уголком рта усмехнулся он. – Я так понимаю, вы победили?..  
– Похоже на то.  
– Пошли матрицы! – провозгласил от пульта Генри, и Пили, бормоча: «Изида», подсоединила контакты к зеркалу.  
Края портала трепетали, принимая энергию обратно, и картина, которую они видели внутри, не поддавалась описанию и едва ли поддавалась пониманию. Когда-нибудь, может, люди дойдут до тайн границ измерений, но сейчас интерпретировать то, что они видели, было слишком сложно.  
Портал стал слишком быстро закрываться – всё-таки они тут не уничтожали поверхность целой планеты.  
Пили Эльнади держала в руках зеркало, не отрывая от него взгляда, а рядом Генри лихорадочно стучал по клавишам ноутбука, нервно поглядывая на искрящие провода, шедшие к нему от зеркала.  
– Я ведь предупреждал, что мощности может не хватить… – пробормотал он.  
– Подвинься, волчонок, – мрачно произнёс Никола, сам наклоняясь над ноутбуком. – Я сейчас опробую одну идею, а ты пообжимай провода.  
– Я тоже, вообще-то, могу!.. – возмущённо вскинулся Генри.  
– Так быстро – не можешь, – отрезал Тесла. – Это ведь не ты в компании одного своего воображения неделю сидел.  
– Кажется, меня только что оскорбили… – пробормотал Джон, и Магнус хмыкнула. – Хелен, я больше не буду его спасать.  
– Ему пока и правда хватит, – успокоила она его.  
– Надеюсь, этажи выше нас никому не были дороги! – объявил, ни на кого обращая внимания, Никола. – Я активировал дематериализаторы. А потом, кстати, тут вообще всё свернётся, так что лучше нам не задерживаться. Поехали дальше.  
Вспыхнувший заново портал принял остатки энергии и матриц личностей и предметов.  
Последней, помимо Мориарти, по эту сторону оставалась та, с кого всё началось: Хелен Магнус из 1884го года.  


 

Пили Эльнади с трудом уже удерживала зеркало, да и то пошло трещинами и вот-вот грозило рассыпаться на куски.  
Никола подкрутил переключатели на приборах, но Генри отрицательно покачал головой, глядя в монитор:  
– Бесполезно, док. Здесь нет полной матрицы, мы не сможем её восстановить.  
Магнус кивнула: на самом деле, этого она и ожидала. То превращение было жестом отчаяния двух человек, и слишком мало было вероятности, что те Джон и Хелен сумели выполнить все условия правильно. Чудо ещё, что им удалось послать остаточную личность в другой мир, чудо, что она нашла в этом мире себя. Без носителя и зеркала она и впрямь давно бы растворилась, да и носители живые или предметные, скорее всего, просто оттягивали неизбежное.  
– Генри, ты можешь придать ей форму хотя бы ненадолго? – спросила Магнус. – Я хотела бы попрощаться.  
– Да, конечно… – протянул он, снова утыкаясь в ноутбук.  
И через несколько секунд Магнус снова, в последний уже раз увидела своё отражение.  
Не она одна на этот раз. И женщина, которой Магнус была когда-то, во всех смыслах похожая сейчас больше на призрак, обвела взглядом собравшихся и с улыбкой сказала Мориарти:  
– Вас всё-таки сумели победить, профессор?  
– Сумели, – ответила ей Магнус. – И ваш мир снова существует, хотя, боюсь, мы восстановили не больше четверти населения.  
– Какая ужасная потеря, – тихо сказало её альтер-эго. – Но, если бы не вы, не осталось бы никого. Спасибо.  
– Мы не восстановили и тебя, – продолжила Магнус, но ей с пониманием кивнули:  
– Я знаю. Я чувствую, как продолжаю растворяться. Это ничего. Я не должна была прожить и столько.  
– Если б могли, мы бы спасли тебя, – вздохнула Магнус. – Твоему миру понадобятся те, кто понимает, что произошло.  
– Пошлите меня обратно всё равно, – сказала другая Хелен. – Если вы собираетесь вернуть и Мориарти – может быть, я кого-нибудь о нём предупрежу. В случае, если в живых не будет никого из тех, кто знал.  
– Это можно, – откликнулся Генри. – Хотя не гарантирую, что получится.  
– Ничего, – согласилась она. – Придётся рискнуть.  
Энергетический призрак, края платья которого клубились розовыми завихрениями, опустилась рядом с Мориарти.  
– И вы меня тоже не убьёте? – сумрачно осведомился он.  
– Намеренно – нет, – ответила Хелен Магнус и взяла его за плечо.  
Они растворились во вспышке телепорта, тут же исчезнувшей в портале.  
Зеркало Изиды разлетелось плавящимися на лету осколками, и Пили со вскриком отдёрнула обожжённую руку. Портал стал ослепительно-белой линией, и все присутствующие зажмурились или заслонили глаза руками, так больно было на него смотреть.  
Вспыхнули огнём провода, и как только портал окончательно погас, пришлось тушить пожар.  
– Я не пошутил на тему того, что всё свернётся, – заметил Никола Тесла. – Времени у нас немного. Сейчас я тут образцов технологии наберу…  
– Сейчас зачистим территорию и уходим, – кивнула Кейт. – Пуля из-за угла нам тоже не нужна.  
– Кейт, иди с херузанцами, – велел ей Уилл. – Я с нашими пройду второй командой. Магнус, вы тогда с Теслой?  
– Да, идите, – согласилась она. Попробовала рацию. – Связи нет, но через пару минут мы тоже выйдем. Я прослежу.  
Они все вышли очень быстро, Фаллон при этом не отставала от Уилла, а её сородичи только настороженно на неё посматривали, не спеша приближаться сами. Но хотя бы нападать не пытались, Кейт должна была их предупредить.  
Только оглядев почти пустой зал, Магнус поняла, что с ними остался ещё и Джон.  
Никола это тоже заметил.  
– Можете опять целоваться, пока я работаю, – произнёс он, собирая в чемодан то, что ещё можно было спасти из техники, и закрывая крышку коленом. – Я что, я ничего, считайте пустым местом.  
Джон вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги, а Магнус посмотрела на Теслу с досадой – но досадовала она на себя. Она сама эту ситуацию и создала, ей её и решать. К тому же, на лице Николы ясно проглядывала усталость, и раз он дал её заметить, значит, на самом деле напряжение съело у него почти все силы.  
Она подошла к нему, и, к счастью, он не отстранился, когда она взяла его лицо в ладони и ласково заглянула в глаза.  
– Не говори так, пожалуйста.  
Он выразительно приподнял брови, словно отказываясь верить в то, что происходит. В то, что Магнус делает. Но когда она его поцеловала, с готовностью ответил, и на секунду можно было представить, что время их не подгоняет, можно было закрыть глаза и затеряться ненадолго в ощущениях…  
– Кхм. Мне тоже выйти, – сдержанным тоном заговорил Джон, – или эта демонстрация предназначена как раз для меня?  
Никто бы не упрекнул Хелен Магнус в трусости, но даже она на секунду замерла, прежде чем обернуться и встретиться взглядом с Джоном. Что бы он там ни прочёл, он моргнул от удивления, и пальцы Николы сжались на запястье Хелен, но и он промолчал.  
Она была безнадёжна, поставила она себе диагноз. И не умела делать разумный выбор. Не умела делать выбор вообще, похоже. Но, может быть, из этого тоже могло что-то получиться.  
– Ты… мог бы не уходить, – медленно произнесла Хелен. – Если Никола не против, – она посмотрела на Теслу, пытаясь увидеть, понял ли он, о чём она спрашивает.  
Он понял. Наверное. По крайней мере, у него расширились глаза, и он спросил:  
– Ты уверена, Хелен?  
И Джон вторил ему, всё ещё не двигаясь с места:  
– Да, ты уверена?  
– Нет, – вздохнула она. – Но я уверена в другом: что пожалею, если сейчас не предложу. Но вы-то сами уверены?  
Никола протянул руку и накрутил на палец прядь волос из её и так разлохматившейся причёски. Джон шагнул к ним – но заколебался, остановился.  
– Интересный вариант, – задумчиво сказал Никола. Джон хмыкнул.  
– Я никогда не разменивалась по мелочам, – улыбнулась Магнус.  
– Это правда, – согласился Джон, подходя ещё ближе.  
Она инстинктивно вцепилась в руку Николы, и он притянул её к себе, поверх её плеча пристально глядя на Джона. Магнус тоже посмотрела на него, и он сделал последний осторожный шаг и мягко сказал:  
– Я не знаю, когда снова начну убивать. Элементаль ведь никуда не делся.  
– Пока что можно будет его и дальше глушить электрошоком, – ответил ему Никола. – Потом посмотрим, что придумает Хелен.  
– И что это значит, старина? – мягкость стала обманчивой. – Что ты не против её предложения?..  
На секунду Никола посмотрел на Магнус, и она увидела, что в глазах у него играют озорные искры. Она широко усмехнулась: Никола становился самим собой, похоже.  
– О, даже не знаю, Джонни-бой, – насмешливо протянул он в подтверждение догадки. – Когда мне случалось задумываться о планах на личную жизнь на ближайший век, ты, признаюсь, мне в голову обычно не приходил… – Магнус его ущипнула. – Ну, может, я и пересмотрю свои позиции после нашего маленького приключения, – смилостивился Никола.  
– Безмерно благодарен, – так же насмешливо откликнулся Джон. Он стоял совсем рядом, и Магнус чувствовала жар, исходящий от его тела. – Хелен? Тебе правда кажется, что нас будет хоть сколько-нибудь безопасно оставлять в твоём Убежище?  
Он всё ещё спрашивал только о себе, скорее всего.  
– Мне кажется, я способна присмотреть за тем, чтобы вы оба вели себя хорошо, – нарочно с вызовом ответила она, и мужчины, конечно, рассмеялись.  
– Сумасшедшая, – с облегчением сказал Джон, обвивая её за талию.  
– Естественно, – не стала отрицать она. – И всегда такой была.  
Он выдохнул ей в волосы, и Магнус знала его достаточно хорошо, о, как же слишком хорошо она его знала, чтобы понимать, какие слова он хочет и не решается сказать.  
«И я всегда тебя за это любил».  
«И я благодаря этому всегда и хотел быть рядом».  
Слишком рано было переходить к таким темам. Или уже поздно, всё равно ничего нового они друг другу не скажут. Теперь дело за другим – за обузданием элементаля, как сказал Никола. За поиском равновесия в этих неожиданных и всё же долгожданных отношениях.  
– Хелен, ты слишком много думаешь для человека, который только что получил, что хотел, – может быть, Никола тоже играл в легкомысленность, но сейчас это была правильная игра.  
– Ну, я надеюсь, это не всё, что я получу, – усмехнулась Магнус. – А то обидно, я уже приготовила бутылку вина нам по возвращению…  
– Кто-то был уверен в успехе миссии, я смотрю, – негромко пробормотал Джон.  
– Какого вина? – живо поинтересовался Никола.  
– Тебе понравится, – пообещала Магнус.  
– Это сюрприз, Хелен? Звучит многообещающе.  
– Мы можем отправиться прямо сейчас, – предложил Джон. – Отойдём в зону без магнетита, и я нас перенесу.  
Но Магнус покачала головой:  
– Сперва удостоверимся, что здесь всё в порядке. Уилл и Кейт уже должны были со своими группами обойти территорию, но лучше перепроверить. – Она чувствовала, как усталость исходит волнами уже от них обоих, поэтому поспешила добавить: – Но я быстро. Вы можете пока что выйти к краю сада и отдохнуть.  
Никола и Джон обменялись взглядом, и хотя они всё ещё не касались друг друга, Магнус подумала, что всё-таки ей не показалось, и за время, проведённое у Мориарти, они достигли какого-то взаимопонимания. Хорошо бы, если так.  
– Мы с тобой, – легко сказал Никола. – Ты от нас теперь так просто не избавишься.  
Магнус сжала его руку и переплела пальцы другой с пальцами Джона.  
– Именно на это я и надеюсь, – честно сказала она.

  
Когда они выходили наружу, команда Убежища и херузанцы уже ждали их у границ.  
– Мне внезапно стало интересно, – задумчиво проговорил Джон Друитт, – а как появляются энергетические элементали? Мне не кажется, Хелен, что твоё альтер-эго вернётся в свой мир человеком.  
– Ну, в неё я верю, – усмехнулась Хелен Магнус. – Убивать она не пойдёт.  
– Прекрасная тема для размышления, – Никола Тесла подтолкнул их в спины. – Но давайте-как побыстрее отсюда убираться.  
Белый росчерк на месте здания разрезал воздух до неба всего через несколько секунд.  
– Словно никогда и не случалось ничего, – покачала головой Кейт Фриландер, глядя на оставшийся безжизненный пустырь.  
Хелен Магнус поочерёдно посмотрела на Николу и Джона, которые всё ещё стояли совсем рядом с ней, и они, не сговариваясь, почти одновременно сжали её руки.  
– Что-то случилось, – ответила она. – Что-то определённо случилось.


End file.
